


The Happily Ever After

by Luna_Roe



Series: The Fate of Omega [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Amelia had faced hardships no one should have to face. She lost her family at sixteen. Found a new one at twenty-four. At nearly twenty-five she set out on a mission to save her sister. But now, as healing was happening all around, would she be able to secure her sister's happiness? With the Bond playing match-maker outside of its jurisdiction could things actually end with the old trope, "Happily Ever After"?





	1. Getting Dressed

She was healing. And she was happy again. But, was she really ready for this? Attending Sunday’s sermon would be a test of her progress. She hadn’t been around many people, just her family, ever since Vegas. Now, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she wished she could hide in her room. Logically she knew that she couldn’t hide forever, even though the appeal of it was nearly too great to ignore.

A knock on her door announced someone’s intent to speak to her. A timid look at herself in the mirror one last time she gripped her robe closed and stood to answer her caller. The open door revealed John there at her door. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with happiness. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking permission to enter. A giggle escaped her lips as she stepped to the side.

“So, haven’t got anything to wear?” He chided her as he plopped on her bed.

“I was finishing my hair.” She retorted as she sat back at the vanity. She had placed beautiful curls in her hair and held it back with a lovely blue headband. She hadn’t made it to wardrobe yet. She just wasn’t sure she could do it.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gone to church with the family. I’m happy you’ll be there today too.” John tossed himself flat on the bed, resting his head in his arms as he stared at the ceiling. He was so at ease around her, it made her happy. He was the brother she had wished for in her childhood.

“John, what should I wear? What do the women in Joe’s congregation wear?” She asked, the shyness in her voice was audible, and she hated it.

John took a peek at her closet and then flung his legs over the side of the bed, catapulting himself to his feet. He animatedly made his way for her closet and started sifting through the clothes, “Geeze, Faith got you some frilly clothes, huh?”

“Yeah… she did.” Came her reply. She loved Faith and was thankful for the clothing, but it wasn’t her style.

John sifted a bit more and finally picked a garment with pride and spun to show her, “It matches your headband and will look wonderful on you.” The garment in question was a simple blue dress that would go down to her mid-calf and had a high sweetheart neckline. It was a conservative dress and simple, a modern little house on the prairie style.

She took note of it, realizing it was hers from before her move to Montana. She hadn’t worn it, considering she never had the occasion to. But now, now it seemed like the perfect Sunday sermon dress. She smiled at John and took the dress in her hands. He nodded his head, pecked a kiss to her temple, and started for the door. As he shut the door, he knocked to get her attention. When she looked at him, eyebrows raised in question, he said, “Joe will like it too.”

She blushed instantly and as she was left alone to dress a smile crept on to her lips.

~~


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A childish crush? Maybe, maybe not.

The sermon had gone as well as could be expected. I watched Nat from the corner of my eye as we sat in the front pew. She was as far to the left in the pew as possible, access to the side isle, and wringing the living daylights out of the program pamphlet in her lap. When the pamphlet was in tatters she moved to gripping and wringing the folds of the skirt of her light blue dress.

As Joseph continued his sermon and read from the passages he had been working on the day before, I reached over and grabbed Nat’s hand before whispering, “I think the skirt has learned its lesson.”

She blushed and leaned in to me, whispering back, “I feel like everyone’s looking at me Amy….”

A smile spread across my face as I replied, “They’re staring at Joseph. Don’t worry. Afterwards, if you want, I’ll rush you back home.”

She nodded to me and returned her attention to Joseph up at the pulpit. He seemed so at home there, preaching to his congregation. He was smiling and beaming with joy. He was truly at home there and it did me a world of good seeing him like that. After everything that had happened, I was so happy to see those dear to me smiling and returning to normal.

~~

After the sermon ended and we all broke in to groups and spoke to some of the congregation, Nat started to merge in to my side. I draped an arm over her shoulders and then announced, “Nat’s gonna take me home now. Afraid I’m a bit sore still and need to go lay down. It was nice seeing you all again!”

Nat sighed in relief and nodded in confirmation of my lie. We walked quickly to the car after enduring the goodbyes from the concerned women in the congregation we had been talking to. I could tell Nat was ready to be alone again. Pride swelled in my chest as I tossed her the keys as I went to passenger seat. She had made such a huge step, going to church that morning. She was pushing herself, even though no one was expecting her to make such huge strides, and it was doing her a world of good.

“Let’s go home so you can take a nap. You look exhausted.” I chided her. She gave me a snarky look as she turned the key over.

We fell in to silence as we headed back to Seed Ranch, nothing but the radio on for noise in the background. I was fine with that, it was nice not having to talk. Even though I knew I was healed, sometimes it still felt like I had a punctured lung. Sometimes speaking still hurt, even though I knew it was a psychological hurt and not a true physical one.

“When are you going to let yourself heal?” Came my little sister’s voice. She sounded concerned and rather grown in the way she questioned me.

Looking to her, seeing she was eyeing me through the corner of her eye, I laughed a bit, “I’ll heal in time. I’m more worried about you right now.” She huffed in frustration, but I continued anyway, “Speaking of, what got in to you? You’ve always been religious but was never one for church. What made you want to go this morning?”

She gripped the wheel a bit harder as we began the pull up the drive, “I figured it would be a good test for me.”

“Uh-huh… it had nothing to do with having an excuse to see Joseph?” I probed a bit deeper.

She parked the car after a bit of silence. As the engine cut off she sighed, “It’s a childish crush, Amy. Nothing more.” She hopped out and headed for the house.

I rushed after her and asked, “What do you mean a childish crush?” This was the first time she actually spoke to me about how she felt. I had tried for two days to get her to talk about it. Now, after the sermon she just blurts that out and walks away?!

Rushing to the kitchen for something to drink, Nat realized I wasn’t going to give up. After a failed attempt to win a staring competition with me she blinked and yelled, “Fine! I’ve got a crush on him. He was the one that dove through the window. He’s the one that kept me safe when… he kept me save.”

I leaned against the cabinets and said, “He was the knight in shining armor.”

Nat nodded her head as she filled her glass with water. It was sweet, she had a crush on him. But she wasn’t acting like it was a crush. I just crossed my arms, minding the cast on my arm, and raised an eyebrow at her. It was more than that and I knew it.

She finished her water in a few gulps and said, “Stop it, Amy! I’m too young for him; it’s just a childish crush!” She huffed after her outburst, catching her breath. It was funny how flustered she had gotten, but sadness crept in as she finished with, “He thinks of me as some kid, anyway.”

I pushed off the cabinets, letting the momentum pull me towards her, as I corrected, “I don’t think he feels like you’re some kid, Nat.” I reached her, and it broke my heart a bit as she curled in to me, tucking her head in to the crook of my neck. Was the bond really pushing them together? Or was it really like Nat said, just some childish crush on the knight in shining armor?

She pushed me back a bit, signaling she was done with the embrace, and muttered she wanted to be alone. I respected her feelings and let her be, only to see Sarge wag his tail as he realized we were home. He was torn but after I motioned towards Nat, he headed with her up the stairs. He was so sweet with her, and he offered her comfort.

~~

She had been beautiful, sitting in the front pew watching him preach. Her hair was out of her face, for once, and her blue eyes were on display. Her hair was over her shoulders in curls, held in place by a light blue headband that matched the dress she wore. It was beautiful and fitting for her. It went to her mid-calves, and though it was bordering lustful feelings, he noticed it hugged the curves of her body perfectly. The neckline was modest, up to her collarbone, but was teasing enough.

After the sermon, while he had time to reflect on the service and where his thoughts had gone, he chastised himself. He reminded himself she was off limits. She was so young, he so much older than her. It wasn’t right. He had to keep distance….

“Father, it was so nice to have you preaching again.” A member of his congregation said as they shook his hand and left for their home. He received many of these complements and praises as his congregation headed for their homes to go about their day. He nodded to each of them, thanked each of them.

As the last left, he saw his beautiful sister waltz up to him. She hugged him before she asked, “What has you troubled?”

He smiled as he tucked her in to his side, allowing them both to look out at the compound, “Conflicting feelings in my heart, Faith, conflicting feelings.”

She hummed in response before she asked, “What are those feelings?”

“Desire versus what is right.” He answered honestly.

He felt her giggle beneath his arm. Her giggles died down after a bit as she managed to say, “So we’re talking about Natalie.” She leaned her head up to gaze at him. Her eyes saw right through him, and he wasn’t sure he liked that. She caught on to his unease and looked back out over the compound as she said, “I think the Bond is capable of bringing more than just destined Alphas and Omegas together. I think the Bond is capable of bringing all kinds of soulmates together, from all walks of life.” As she danced from his hold and stood herself in front of him, “Regardless of age.”

He was left with mouth agape as she waltzed away just as she had come. Her feet never touching the ground as she made her way to a car that had pulled up. Deputy Pratts waved from the driver’s seat as Faith entered the vehicle. 

~~

He had been so wonderful at the pulpit, preaching to his congregation, speaking on Ruth and Naomi. She had listened to every word. Once Amy reassured her worries of people staring at her, she watched his every move.

She had been so afraid to be around him ever since her arrival in Hope County. She wanted more than anything to be close to him but managed to frighten herself out of spending time with him. What if she made a fool of herself? What if he only saw the damaged little girl she felt like? What if he couldn’t get over the fact she had been….

She flung herself on her bed, headband flying off and releasing her hair in a wild whirlwind of black tendrils. They landed perfectly around her as she stared at the ceiling, tears beading in the corner of her eyes. She must have looked like an infatuated little girl at the church.

_‘I’m too young for him.’_ She thought as she closed her eyes. _‘He probably already has someone, anyway.’_

~~


	3. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew what PTSD looked like, and he was looking at it.

The eldest Seed walked in the house with his brothers and sister in tow. They had all agreed to have a late lunch as a family at the Ranch before they all had to rejoin the real world with their jobs come Monday. So, as Jacob took note of the scent of his Omega in the air, the merry band parted for their respective places in the main area of the house for a bit of relaxation before the bustle of cooking lunch.

John made his way in to the kitchen first, Jacob close behind. The two brothers saw Amelia at the sink, washing dishes absentmindedly. Jacob smiled, but it faded as he watched John reach for her. Before he could say or do anything, John’s fingers touched Amelia’s hair in an innocent gesture. The act, catching the Omega off guard, sent her in to a flashback. She screamed bloody murder and ducted from the touch, collapsing to the floor in tears.

On her way down she screamed, “Nathaniel DON’T!”

John’s face showed how horrified he was at his own action. Jacob rushed to his love, his life, and started to whisper, careful not to touch her, “Amelia, it’s okay. It’s Jacob. I’m right here. He’s gone. He can’t hurt you. Nathaniel is gone.”

She was cowering, holding her hair tightly over her shoulder. Andy had informed them of how Nathaniel had used her beautiful locks as means to ram her face repeatedly in the ground… even at one point dragging her across the floor with it. After everything she endured that night, she hadn’t coped with it yet. She had simply suppressed it, claiming she was too worried about Nat to worry about herself.

She was crying, her eyes glazed over as she was surly living out the horrid memory. The Soldier knew what PTSD looked like and he was staring at it. He whispered again, “Amelia.” He waited for her to resurface to the present. He didn’t lean closer, but he did whisper softer, “Rook.” She started to blink, the clouds covering her eyes seemed to fade away. He smiled at her as she focused on him, “There you are. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe.”

She began to cry as she lunged for his arms. He knew she lunged for protection. He scooped her up and easily engulfed her in his arms as he shielded his love. Before he knew it his legs were taking them to the stairs, to the safety of their room up there. No one watched, giving their Amelia privacy. John, however, stood at the base of the stairs, watching them in horror still. As his love cried in to his chest, he looked at his baby brother at the base of the stairs, “This wasn’t your fault. This was bound to happen sometime.”

John nodded, though his color still hadn’t returned. But Jacob had more things to worry about. As he made his way to the top of the stairs and down the hall, the cries in his chest paused for a moment. Amelia’s words, those soft and timid words spoke to him, “Cut it off.” She was still holding her hair tightly in her fists. When he didn’t respond she repeated herself, more pleading this time, “Jake, cut it off.”

He held her tighter as they entered their room, “Okay baby. I’ll cut it.” He set her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her, “How short do you want it?”

She slowly released her grasp, allowing the blood to flow back in to her knuckles. But what broke his heart, what cracked away at his soul, was the look in her eyes as whispered, “So this can’t happen again.” He took in the sight of his love holding a wad of her hair in her fist at the back of her head.

He let a tear fall from his eye as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on her knees, “Okay.”

~~

She had heard her sister scream. She had heard her yell for Nathaniel to not hurt her. She had heard her cries as Jacob carried her down the hall. She heard her agony… the agony she caused. If she hadn’t run away from home… if she had just run to Amy and not to the streets of Vegas, where she thought she belonged, none of this would have happened. It became too much. She rolled over on her stomach and mashed her face in a pillow and cried.

While she was crying, muffled by the pillow, she didn’t realize that Sarge ran out of the room. He ran out of the room, down the hall, the stairs, and around to the group of people anxiously waiting on news in the main area of the house.

Joseph stood and met the wolf, kneeling to pet him, “It’s okay buddy. She’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure the wolf, but it became clear that the wolf was on a mission. He grabbed the fabric of Joseph’s jeans in his mouth and began dragging the man towards the stairs. John and Faith laughed a bit at the sight, but Joseph did not. The motion he was being dragged in was quite uncomfortable to the nearly forty-five-year-old man. He wasn’t a kid that could contort with zero consequences anymore.

“Sarge, stop.” He commanded the wolf and surprisingly the wolf let go of his pants. The victory was short lived as the wolf then walked behind the preacher and rammed his head in to his ass and proceeded to shove the man towards the mystery destination he had in mind. Joseph accepted that he was being taken on a journey and had no say in the matter.

“The stairs? Sarge, I don’t think Amelia needs me up there too.” Joseph tried to convince the wolf, even though everyone in the house knew if Sarge wanted something, he was going to get it. One by one Sarge forced Joseph to scale the steps until they were at the top. He could hear the sounds of sniffles and clippers from down the hall, but what alarmed him more was that he could hear muffled wailing coming from Natalie’s room.

That’s what the wolf had been worried about. Sarge wanted someone to go comfort Natalie. The preacher patted the wolf’s head before cautiously walking to the half-opened door to the young girls room. He knocked with the second knuckles of his right index and middle fingers before saying, “Natalie? Are you okay?”

Instantly he heard her shuffle and clear her nose before saying, “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be down in a bit.” Her voice cracked as she began to cry again.

“Can I come in?” He braved. It payed off considering he heard her mumbled yes as she dove back in to a pillow to muffle her cries.

The sight froze him for a split second. She was crying in to her pillow, her body shacking from the force of her cries, and her body was curled in a ball. He rushed to her, sitting on her bed before he could even think twice, and she willingly traded her pillow for his chest. He held her tight as her arms wrapped around his torso. She clung to him as she cried, and he would cling for as long as she needed.

He knew she was saying it was all her fault. He was certain she heard him tell her she was wrong, that nothing was her fault. When she didn’t believe him and cried harder, he picked her up gently and placed her on his lap. She cured more in to him, placing her head in the crook of his neck, and she began to calm down. He held her, tightly, as he said, “Amelia loves you so much. She came running the instant she found out you were missing. She did what any sibling would do.” He brushed a tendril of curls from her face and continued, “She did what she had to in order to keep you safe. Just because a demon from Amelia’s past came back to haunt you doesn’t mean it was your fault. No one could of known what that man had planned.” Joseph felt her calm more, resting in to his hold as if she was comfortable. He leaned his back against the wall, relieving some pressure that was building from the tension of supporting the two of them, as he continued, “She chose with her eyes open to keep you as safe as she could. It’s haunting her a bit, but she will make it through this.”

The two sat in quiet, with only the occasional hiccup from Natalie and the sound of clippers from down the hall to break their silence. Joseph wanted more than anything for the woman in his arms to believe him. He wanted her to believe him and allow herself to heal.

From his arms, breaking their silence, Natalie asked, “How are you so sure Nathaniel can’t hurt us anymore? No one reported what happened….”

Joseph stiffened, how much was safe to tell her? He chose to start with as little information as possible, keep her innocent as long as possible, “I’m good at ensuring dangers go away. He possesses no ability to harm you or Amelia anymore.”

She sat up a bit to look at him, her blue eyes piercing his, “How are you sure?”

He paused, uncertain how much to divulge. He hadn’t spoken with Andy about how he felt in regards to telling his sisters about his involvement. He hadn’t spoken to Amelia about what had been done. The truth was, he set fire to that abandoned runaway home in order to keep Nathaniel from harming them further, exacting revenge on the men that hurt his family, and to cover the murder Andy had committed. The fire had covered everything up, protecting his family in one fell swoop. But how much of that was safe to divulge to the woman sitting in his arms?

She grew impatient and repeated herself a bit more firmly, “Joe, how are you sure?”

He closed his eyes, a hand coming up to rub his eyes beneath his glasses, and said, “How much do you want to know?” He couldn’t hide anything from her. He couldn’t lie. He would tell her as much as she wanted to hear.

“Everything.” Came her reply.

He looked at her, his eyes conveying his doubt for him. There was no need for words now, she knew his question. She nodded her head in the affirmative and there was his downfall. After he told her the truth, she would never consider him… she would never want him near her again.

“After I ushered you to go with John, Jacob, and Amelia Andy and I were left behind. The man in the main room of that abandoned home was dead already, Nathaniel lay on the floor with a broken neck, but still alive, and the third man was cowering in fear. I believe that Jacob had managed to injure him enough to make him immobile.” He paused as he collected himself. He as about to tell her what he had done, how he had instructed her brother to help. That he burned two of the assailants alive as retribution. She would forever be at arm’s length once he told her that. He inhaled slowly, choosing to relish their proximity a bit longer, surly it would be the last time…

She nudged his chest, her small hand resting on it, urging him to continue. Her blue eyes pierced his again as she said, “I need to know, Joe. Please.”

He nodded and continued, “Once the truck was out of view, I had Andy search the shed for anything flammable.”

~~

The clippers buzzed around me. I could feel the weight fall from my head. What’s more, I could feel the fear fall too. Jacob turned the clippers off and grabbed a pair of scissors and began to trim up the longer ends and style the remaining hair. His face was pensive the entire time, determined to make me happy, yet fearful I would regret the decision.

When he was done, I went to look in the mirror in the bathroom. He held a smaller one for me to see the back of my head. Sure enough, the hair was short. Too short to take hold of. I tried to grab it over and over but couldn’t. I turned to him, eyes bright, and as the tears returned, I cried out, “Thank you, Jake!”

I know he was hurt, that I felt the need to cut my hair off… but it was something I needed. Something I needed gone in order to be free… free of _him_.

~~


	4. Blew It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt he had blown his chance. She felt she had blown his chance.

To say that my family was shocked at my hair would be an understatement. John, most of all. That night, after we ate and pretended nothing had happened, I sat on the back porch. The stars of the Montana sky twinkled to keep me company. The moon, waning to just a sliver, still managed to illuminate the night. I knew he would find me at some point. I wanted him too. We had some talking to do, but I just needed peace and quiet before we did.

My new hair was so light, giving it volume I never knew I had. Before, it had always been long and weighed itself down. But now, good Lord the volume I had! I would need to wear a hat or something just to keep it down. I fiddled with it, happy that I couldn’t get a good grip on any of it. Jacob had done a great job of cutting it so it was still pretty, but was at the length requested. His eyes had hurt to look at when he was done. He knew that I had a devastating reason for wanting my locks gone.

The sound of footsteps drifted to my ears. They were unsure and light. I smiled to myself a bit as I curled my legs to my chest and said, “It’s okay John. I know you’re there this time.” I looked over my shoulder to the doorway and gave him a look at my smile, “Come sit with me?”

He returned my smile, relieved I wanted him near, and eagerly took a seat next to me. I sighed, knowing that he would want to talk about what had happened and apologize. He had tried to apologize before we all started to cook diner, but I had stopped him. I had wanted to leave it be for a while and enjoy what was left of the afternoon. He granted me that.

“Amelia, before you stop me, I’m so sorry. I should have known better. I didn’t mean to frighten you like that.” John rushed out with a hand raised in protest to me. His eyes, those deep eyes that yearned for acceptance, begged me to accept his apology.

I smiled as I hugged my legs, “I forgive you, John. I’m not back at it just yet. I need time to heal still.” Inhaling sharply, I had to remind myself I could breath still. My lung hurt, as if the bone was still puncturing it. John winced at my sudden discomfort.

“How long do you think you’ll feel it?” He asked, trying to understand what I was going through.

I shrugged my shoulders, “The doctor said I may never fully get rid of the phantom pains. It’s psychological, not physical. My mind is still back there, injured and dying. I have to beat this mentally if I’m going to stop feeling the pains.” I sighed as the feeling subsided finally. I didn’t know how long it would be that way, but I would enjoy the comfort while it lasted.

As we sat in silence my mind drifted to the past four months, all that had happened, and realized I had filed something away to address at a later date that I never addressed. I turned my head to look at John. He was staring up at the moon, a sad smile splayed on his features, as if he too was remembering something forgotten. Our hands were both dangling off the armrests of our chairs, nearly touching; so with a nudge of my hand on his I asked, “When I asked you to help me four months ago, you had a letter in your hand. What did it say?”

His eyes widened so much I thought they would pop from his head. To his credit, John recovered like a pro before dismissing my question, “I can’t remember, probably something from a college buddy.”

I knew he was lying because he wouldn’t look at me. It was just another note I took and filed away for later. If he didn’t want to tell me yet, then fine. I would find out sooner or later. For now, I’d let him stay in the safety of his secret.

~~

The religious leader was pacing on the front porch. He had told Nat everything, minus her brother killing that man. He had explained how Andy helped him burn the house down, how he killed one of the men and let Nathaniel burn to death. He had explained that he had done so to keep her and Amelia safe. He had left out that he did it to keep Andy safe as well. After he told her what he had done she looked at him with fear in her eyes. What he had done; what he was capable of frightened her.

Getting through dinner like a normal, healthy family was most likely the hardest thing he had ever done. His heart broke with every passing minute that Nat did not look at him. He had been right, she would keep her distance from him, she would never want him close to her again. The memory of holding her, consoling her as she cried would be all he would ever have with her.

He continued to pace as he beat himself over and over again mentally. Why was he unable to conceal the truth from her? Why had he been so compelled to tell her everything? Well, he knew why. He knew that he could never conceal anything from her. He knew that she was what he had prayed for and nothing sent from God deserved to be lied to. Even if telling the truth caused her to be forever out of his grasp.

He let a lone tear run down his face before wiping his skin dry and heading for his car. He would stay at the compound tonight, clear his mind. He needed space to mourn whatever slim chance he once possessed… the very chance he had willingly given up in order to be honest with Nat… no, he deserved no such familiar titles. He gave up that slim chance with Natalie, and he had to reconcile with that.

~~

From her window, the young black haired, blue eyed woman saw tail-lights leave the drive. She knew it was Joe leaving. She knew it because she had been watching him pace on the porch for the past thirty minutes. She hadn’t found the courage to go down to him. She was frozen to her windowsill, watching. In the back of her mind she was afraid of what he had done. Yet, in her heart she felt gratitude for his actions. She was grateful but had been unable to say so. And with her lack of reaction other than fear, she had thrown away her chance with him one day. One day, when he no longer thinks of her as a child, she will watch him grow close to someone else.

_‘You blew it, Nat. You really blew it.’_ She chastised herself. The tail-lights faded down the drive and out of site as tears silently rolled down her face. _‘He’s gone….’_

~~


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told her everything. I answered every question she shot my way; divulged every ounce of memories I had stored away in the back of my mind.

Life was slowly returning to normal. It was coming up on five months since the events of Vegas. The entire town had fallen in love with Nat, and who could blame them? She and I were healing, allowing ourselves to accept and move on. But what I was happiest for was seeing Nat smile and laugh again. She started to make friends and was working on finishing up her packages for colleges she had been planning on applying to.

She had high aspirations too. She was writing individual essays for entrance to all sorts of colleges. She had prestigious and ivy league schools on her list as well. I was ready to do whatever it took to get her to whatever college she wanted.

She was working on another essay when as I gave Sarge and Boomer a bath. The two hadn’t been friends to start with, both angry at sharing my attention, but now loved each other. They both had gotten in to something foul and I couldn’t stand the smell any longer. I had my deputy hat on along with most of my uniform, I had striped the outer shirt on and was left in a tank top and my slacks. Sarge started to lick Boomer’s face, mopping up the soap suds on his face.

I giggled and grabbed the hose to rinse them off when Nat hollered over to me, “Could you help me with this essay?”

“Sure, let me get them rinsed off real quick.” I yelled back. I didn’t get the chance, though, considering both canines took the opportunity to shake themselves dry. Water went everywhere, mainly on me. I sighed and walked over to Nat as the two culprits ran around the yard to play.

Nat was giggling at the sight of me and said, “Guess they didn’t wait.”

I shot her a grin and grabbed my outer shirt from the chair to dry my face. After discarding the now wet garment on the ground I plopped on the chair across Nat and sighed, “What do you need help with, baby girl?”

She frowned a bit and bit her lip, contemplating her words. I let her figure out her question as I reached in the cooler and grabbed a beer. I had gotten tired of being at Seed Ranch constantly, so I had taken Nat with me to the cabin. It was a nice breather, the cabin. The privacy it provided, the open air, and the freedom it allowed were the best medicine in my book.

Nat seemed to have analyzed her thoughts enough. I heard her inhale with conviction before she asked, “Could you look this over, check the grammar and syntax. I know you’ll be critical enough.”

After popping the cap off my beer and taking a swig I took hold of the paper, nodding my head, “Sure thing. I’ll give it a look over. In the meantime, why don’t you run in the house and get us something to eat?”

She nodded as she sprang to her feet. Humming followed her as she went inside. I had missed her humming. If she could start singing again, I would be truly blessed. When we were younger, she would sing as I played the piano. It had been how we bonded as children.

~~

He had kept his distance for a while now. He stayed busy by working on his sermons, fixing the buildings at the Project’s compound, and being very attentive to his congregation. Even with all that busy work, nothing stopped his heart from aching when he was alone at night. His heart would remind him that Natalie was afraid of him.

There he was, working on the roof of one of the buildings on the compound with Jacob in the Montana midday sun. The two were replacing the shingles and would move on to the next building in need once done.

“Somethings not right with you, lately.” Jacob stated, breaking their silence.

Joseph sighed, he knew his brother would broach the subject. He couldn’t avoid the question forever. Handing Jacob another shingle to place, the younger of the brothers replied, “There is much to do.”

Jacob snorted as he took the shingle, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Jacob, leave it be.” Joseph warned. It wasn’t a challenge, nor a suggestion; he just wanted his brother to stop asking questions he was uncomfortable with.

The Alpha before him, however, didn’t like the tone that had been used towards him. Jacob looked him square in the eyes and said, “You want to know what I’ve done since I got back to Hope County?” He paused, took a breath to calm down, and continued, “I have watched Nat and Amelia start to heal. I’ve watched the missteps in that healing. I’ve watched John retreat in on himself. I’ve watched you retreat here, to the compound, and hide from someone. I can’t help Amelia or Nat heal, that’s their journey to take. I can’t make John open up again, he’s choosing to hide something. You, Joe, I can help. I know why you’ve been hiding here, avoiding your family.”

“Jacob.” Came the unsure voice of the Father. He wanted to have his brother help him, but the topic of that help… it was just too much.

Jacob maneuvered so he could sit down instead of hover over the building’s roof and sighed, “Joe, what happened? You were so attentive to both them and then, nothing. Just talk to me, yeah?”

The man in question mimicked what Jacob had done and replied, “She asked how I was so sure Nathaniel and his minions would do no harm to her or Amelia ever again.”

Jacob chuckled a bit, even if it was a bit hallow, “And knowing you, she got the entire truth.”

Joseph nodded his head then added, “All but my reasoning for involving Andrew.”

Jacob had been looking at his feet, but at that addition his head snapped in Joseph’s direction, “You mean to tell me you told her you set fire to that house, burned them, burned Nathaniel alive, and didn’t tell her it was largely due to keeping her brother safe from a murder charge?” The Soldier waited, hoping that his younger brother would reassure him. Joseph did not. Jacob leaned back and spread out in frustration, “Sometimes Joe, for the mastermind of our family, you are so fucking stupid.”

Joseph managed a low chuckle before continuing, “Can we finish this roof now?”

Jacob let a soft grunt out as he managed to get his body back up, “Yeah dumbass, we can finish the roof. After, though, we’re going to the cabin.”

Joseph blinked, fear slowly rising in his throat. Natalie was at the cabin.

~~

“You paper, madam, is beautiful. As always.” I placed the paper in her binder from whence it came as Nat returned with some food. She had sandwiches and iced tea. My mouth watered a bit as I had already finished my beer and was in want of another delicious drink.

“Amy, I have a question. Another question. Many questions.” She corrected herself a couple times.

As she sat down I looked at her, nodding my head to signal her to ask her questions. I divvied up the sandwiches, she had made four, and then took a slow sip of the iced tea. She was silent, causing me to return my gaze to her, worried a bit.

“Why is the word ‘Wrath’ tattooed on your chest?”

I forced the lump in my throat down. Whether she had seen it that night at the abandoned runaway home or just now while I had attempted to give our four-legged friends a bath didn’t matter. She wanted to know, and I didn’t blame her.

I nodded my head, took a bite of my sandwich to buy time to think, and mentally berated myself for letting her see the tattoo. She waited patiently, and after a few minutes I ventured to answer, “Things were very different two years ago, Hope County that is. I had settled in to my job as a Junior Deputy for the Sheriff’s Department, had my little home, and was a part of this community in a mundane way. Then I followed an order that set this entire little town into a frenzy. The town split into two factions, and things got violent. I was one of the most effective…figureheads of the faction that called itself ‘The Resistance.’ I butted heads with the other faction, quite a lot. This tattoo wasn’t exactly my choice, but it was a direct result of my actions during the conflict here in Hope County.”

She had been eating the entire time I was explaining myself. Her eyes wide in intrigue. She waited for me to continue, but it was my turn to eat a bit. She smirked and asked, “Then, if it wasn’t your choice, someone forced it on you?”

I nodded, “Yup, it hurt like a bitch too.” Man, that sandwich was good, and it offered a bit of a cop out when it came to answering Nat’s questions.

She giggled a bit and continued her interrogation, “What was the other side’s name?”

Before I took a sip of my tea, I told her, “The Project at Eden’s Gate.”

She blinked, “Joe’s congregation?”

I saw her eyes start to run down a rabbit hole. I put my drink down and started explaining, “He believed then, and does to this day, that he has to prepare people for something big that is coming. He feels that he has been called to help save God’s people, bring them to the light before something happens that keeps them from that light. He is a very devout man and when a man is that devout and believes that whole-heartedly things can get messy.” I reached across the table and took hold of her hand, “And Nat, Joseph didn’t give me the tattoo.”

Her eyes softened, and her stance became less rigid, “Who gave it to you then?”

I leaned back in my chair and took another drink of tea. I would need a refill at this rate. Her eyes urged me to answer and I did, “John, baby girl. John tattooed me. To John, tattoos are a physical way to own your sins. Once you’ve overcome it, then the tattoo is scratched out with a single hash mark.”

She raised an eyebrow, “So you haven’t overcome it?”

I was getting uncomfortable, “I don’t feel the same as John does when it comes to sin and atoning for it.”

She nodded, accepting my answer. Thank God! We ate in silence for a bit, watching Sarge and Boomer run around for a bit before splaying in the sun. It was peaceful and quiet, just like I liked. That is, until Nat started another round of questions, “What was the order?”

I hesitated. She didn’t know what happened here in Hope County. She wasn’t aware of the chaos that ran rampant. She was blissfully ignorant of everything. But, she wasn’t a child to be protected, she was a young woman that deserved answers, “I was ordered to arrest Joseph. There were questions surrounding the Project, and some disappearances that happened involving them. Staci, Joey, and I were ordered to accompany the Sheriff and a US Marshall to the compound and arrest Joseph Seed on a number of charges. Things didn’t go very well once I placed him in handcuffs.”

Her eyes, somehow, got even bigger as I told her the story. She listened eagerly and finished her second sandwich by the time I was done telling her the events from that time. From the arrest, to the factions forming, to burning the bliss fields and blowing up silos, and then to the Bond. I told her everything, and I mean everything. It felt good talking about it, somewhat like closure.

She leaned forward and took hold of my hand, “So that’s why none of you call each other by nicknames.”

I raised an eyebrow in question at her, “What?”

“Jake doesn’t call you Amy. Neither does Joe or John. You don’t call them by nicknames, only rarely do you call Jacob Jake. It makes sense now. The rocky start. The fact I’m sure you never encountered them much before the arrest. It just makes sense.” Nat smiled warmly at me, and continued, “Do you think you’ll get there? To nicknames, I mean.”

I returned her smile, “I just told you that both I and the Seed siblings were bound on killing each other for a greater good and you want to know if we’ll ever use nicknames. You are a piece of work, baby girl.” I laughed as Sarge and Boomer came up to us, nuzzling for attention, “Maybe. I’m comfortable around them, but that doesn’t mean what happened has been forgotten.”

She and I fell in to silence as we pet our little furballs. But as I heard the sound of a car coming up the mountain drive, Nat asked a question that struck worry in to my very core, “What sin would John tattoo me with?”

My eyes darted to her, stern and commanding, “You will not ask him that question, do you hear me?” She shrunk for a second, instantly making me feel terrible, “Nat, I’m sorry. Just… we’ll talk about that later.”

She nodded, understanding I was worried and not angry. We stood and went to greet our guests. But I felt Nat practically morph in to my side as the guests got out of their truck: Jacob and Joseph. I hadn’t seen much of Joseph in recent weeks and Nat sure hadn’t. But now, it would appear that my lovely Alpha was forcing the situation, ever so gently. I locked eyes with him and knew instantly he had grown tired of the avoidance happening all around. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped an arm around Nat, making her walk with me to greet the guys. She squeaked a bit before I whispered down to her, “He’s the same Joe that was your knight in shining armor, Nat. You just have to let him.”

~~


	6. "I think I'm in Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just blurted it out! How could she have screamed that, knowing who was mere yards away within the cabin?

There we were, sitting on the small dock out back of the cabin, enjoying the setting sun. We were telling stories of our childhood and I just loved how at ease we were. It had been so long since I had been able to be at ease, like before.

“So what is next for you Nat?” Jacob asked as he pulled me to sit on his lap. I was happy to be in his arms.

“I’m putting together my essays for college applications. I have two more to finish and then they are all sent out.” She said, while looking down at her glass of iced tea. She was shy about her work towards college. From a young age she had dreamed of going to college. But now, asked by the man she had begun to see as her brother, she was self-concious.

I smiled, “She’s applying to Yale.”

“Amy!” She blushed as she quickly looked to Joseph, checking on his reaction, before adding, “There’s no telling if I’ll make it in or not.”

Joseph seemed impressed, and I knew he wanted to comfort her. He stayed in his seat, however, but did say, “From what Amelia has told us, you’ll make it for sure.”

Nat smiled wide at him, happiness beaming in her eyes. She returned her gaze to her glass. Her hair fell down over her shoulder, covering her blush that had deepened. It was nice to see she wasn’t closed off to Joseph, not completely.

“Well, we’ve got an early start tomorrow. Better get some sleep.” Jacob announced, more to Joseph than to me or Nat. Joseph nodded and mentioned the roofing work they had been doing. Nat instantly looked up at Joseph when he wasn’t looking and shrunk as he stood to leave.

Jacob noticed, same as me, and cleared his throat, “Joe, why don’t you help me take the glasses inside.” Joseph nodded, with a raised eyebrow in question. There were only four glasses, no need for two people to take them inside. But he grabbed two glasses, one from Nat who blushed even more, and followed Jacob in to the house.

Taking Nat under my arm we started for the cabin, “Do you want to stay with us tonight or go to the Ranch?”

Her face was returning to a normal shade as she replied, “I think I want to go to the Ranch. If….” She trailed off as we entered the cabin and saw Jacob and Joseph at the sink. She watched Joseph’s every move. But when the two men turned to look at us she suddenly grabbed my hand and rushed us back out the door.

~~

“I’ve alienated her from me.” The religious leader stated matter-of-factly as he leaned against the cabinets and covered his face with his hands.

Jacob took in the sight of his brother. The man was a mess. He truly believed that he had no chance with Nat. He believed he had no right to hope for that chance either. _‘If they were Alpha/Omega then this would be settled already…’_ the Soldier sulked in his mind before venturing to comfort his brother, “Talk to me.”

Joseph, through his hands, said, “I’m a terrible man.”

Jacob snorted and replied, “Yeah, you do have terrible fashion sense, taste in music, and are exceptionally dull at conversation. But why is it suddenly getting to you?” He was trying to get Joe to laugh. He just wanted him to lighten the fuck up.

Instead of laughing, Joe scowled at him before reprimanding him, “Jacob, you know why! It isn’t funny, it’s wrong!”

“Says who?”

His eyes went wide, color drained from his face, “Jacob, she’s seventeen. The LAW says it’s wrong!”

“Actually, sixteen is the age of consent in Montana. If you’re going by the law, then she’s a green light.” He looked smugly at his brother, “Next?”

Joe just grunted and turned away from him, “I’m not an Alpha, Jacob. She isn’t an Omega. We don’t get a Bond like you and Amelia. There isn’t anything mystical at work here….” He trialed off. The sadness, profound sadness, in his voice let Jacob know that it wasn’t his heart that hurt, it was his soul.

He inhaled slowly, deeply before walking the few steps to his brother. The Soldier spun him around and embraced him like he had as a child when he wouldn’t allow anyone to comfort him. Just as when they were children, he tried to push him away. He pushed a few times before relenting and embracing him back. Jacob sighed as he whispered to his brother, “Maybe not like the Bond. But something is happening here. Your soul is aching without her in your life.”

They parted, and Joe just looked at him with sunken, defeated eyes, “Even if we are soulmates, like everyone seems to think we are, I’ve alienated her. I told her what I was capable of, what I have done… she wouldn’t have me even if age wasn’t in the equation.”

~~

She dragged the two of us all the way to the tree line, past the pond, and nearly screeched as she demanded, “How do you know I’m not an Omega? There is something going on I can’t control. I’m scared, Amy!”

Blinking, taking in her loud words, and smiled, “Nat, if you were Omega, you’d have reacted to Jacob far differently. If you were Omega, then you would be in a lot of pain, considering how you have pined for Joseph for the past couple weeks.”

“AMY!” She yelled at me. Her anger and fear were rising in tandem.

“Okay, okay, calm down.” I started to ease her. My hands on her shoulders and eyes locked on hers, “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

She inhaled and before I knew it she blurted out, “All I think about is him. He told me what he did for us in Vegas. He told me everything. He told me what he did and what he was capable of. I should be terrified of him. I should be angry at what he was willing to do to you in order to further his cause. I should hate him. I should be running away from all this! But all I can think of is him, Amy. I can’t stop wanting him around. I can’t stop thinking of how much I enjoy talking to him.”

~~

The two men were quiet and as Joseph was about to see himself out the two heard Nat yell from outside, “I don’t want him to leave. I think I’m in love with him!”

Jacob looked at Joe instantly, a grin on his face. The site of his brother was one to behold. His color was gone from his face sans the tomato red blush across his cheeks. His eyes were wide and hopeful. His chest was extended from a breath he hadn’t released yet and his hands were slightly outturned, reaching.

~~

She clamped her hands over her mouth as soon as she yelled the words. Both of our eyes were wide in shock, but hers were most definitely the widest. I pulled her in for a hug and held her tight. She wasn’t just crushing on her knight in shining armor. She was being pulled to her soulmate. It was true. Something, the Bond or another mystical entity, was pulling at her heart strings. I knew that conflicting feeling well.

She was still covering her mouth, fear freezing her in place, and just squeaked in surprise.

“You aren’t Omega. But it’s okay to admit you have feelings for someone. If anyone understands that age can be awkward it’s me.” I smoothed her hair out as we parted to look at each other, “The age difference between you and Joseph isn’t that much more than me and Jake. It’s okay, baby girl. Just let whatever is between the two of you grow naturally.”

Before she could say anything in return, positive or negative, I suddenly grunted and lurched forward. Nat caught me, steadying the two of us as I felt the pain sink in my spine. Great, it was just like the Bond to be a bitch in the most inconvenient of times!

“Amy, what’s wrong?” Nat asked, horrified at my sudden pain.

I leaned on her shoulder and said, “Proof you aren’t Omega. Get me to the cabin. I need Jake.”

~~

The outburst they had heard was shocking, but their shock was short lived as Jacob sensed a small pain in his spine. Instinctively he rushed around the counter towards the back door. His Omega needed him. Joe ran after him as the door opened and they saw Nat helping Amelia walk toward the cabin.

“Take care of Amelia. I’ll take Natalie to the Ranch for the night.” Joseph said in a business-like tone. He would pretend he hadn’t heard Natalie’s outburst. She was no doubt embarrassed at her outburst and her knowing he heard it wasn’t going to help the situation.

As they made it to the two women, Jacob took Amelia from her sister’s arms. Joseph was left to stand next to Natalie as he rushed his Omega in the cabin. This was going to be sensitive, considering they hadn’t broached the coming topic since before Amelia had left for Vegas.

The door shut behind them and the religious leader nervously said, “I’ll drive you to the Ranch. It probably wouldn’t be very comfortable to stay here tonight.”

She nodded as she started to wring her hands, “What’s happening to her?”

They started to walk around the cabin to the front, “Well, it’s the Bond. Amelia’s been so attentive to everyone else she hasn’t been paying attention to what she needs. The Bond she shares with Jacob is making her take care of herself and take care of Jacob.” When they reached the truck, he opened the door for Natalie. She was so small, the truck lifted, that she had to climb in to it. Just as he thought she was going to make it in just fine she lost balance and fell backwards. A small step to the left and he let her fall in to his torso.

She steadied herself and then allowed him to help her completely in to the truck. As she buckled herself in, he shut the door for her. He relished the contact they had just experienced. Her hair smelled like sage. He would keep that moment in his memory for a while.

The two set off to the Ranch in mutual silence. Natalie hadn’t stopped wringing her hands and it was worrying Joseph. Was he making her uncomfortable? Should he play the radio? Should he say something? Damn, he could console any member of his congregation, but when it came to her, he was a fish out of water!

“Don’t go to the Ranch just yet.” She asked of him, breaking his mental freak-out.

He glanced at her and nodded, “Where would you like to go?” He pulled to the side of the road and put the vehicle in park. He was ready to take her wherever she wanted to go.

She intensely stared at her lap and said, “Could we go to your church?”

It was his turn to be shy, “You… want to go to my church?”

The wringing of her hands intensified at his question, making him regret how he had worded it. She moved from abusing her hands to gripping a strand of hair, “I… I’ve done nothing but stay at the Ranch. I don’t know anywhere else to go… but your church.”

He smiled, knowing she had been around town before. She had gone to the jail with Amelia when Amelia had to handle some paperwork. She had gone with John to Fall’s End to stock up on some groceries before. She had gone with Jacob to the Veteran Center and spent the entire day helping get the files in order. But instead of all those places, she wanted to go to his church. Of all the places, she wanted to go to the house of God. He nodded his head and announced, “To church we go.”

She shot him a surprised look, but happy, nonetheless. Her blue eyes twinkled, and she let the strand of hair drop from her hands as she looked back out the front windshield. She inhaled, signaling she was going to speak again, “Joe, I have a weird question.”

He started the vehicle down the road, headed for his compound, “What might that be?”

“Amy told me how she got that tattoo on her chest. I was wondering… what would be mine if I had been in her shoes?” She asked him. She was genuinely curious. The things this woman thought about astonished him.

They were silent as he thought about it. It was a fair enough question, deserving of an answer. He thought about it and finally said, “It wouldn’t be what is known as one of the seven deadly sins. But one that has existed along side those all the same: Acedia. Acedia is neglecting to do what ought to be done.”

She hummed for a moment, taking in his words, “Like how I should have just gone to Amy instead of running away.”

He nodded his head. He didn’t like the conversation they were having, but he honestly didn’t mind answering her question. If she was contemplating her past actions, then so be it. “Why are you so interested in what John would tattoo on you?”

She didn’t immediately reply, which concerned him greatly. He spoke up after about a minute passed in silence, “You aren’t thinking of asking him to….”

She cut him off with a giggle, “No! No, I don’t want a tattoo. I just, I’m trying to understand all this. I know John has plenty of tattoos and I know he feels Sloth is one of the greatest he has battled, based on the location of it on his body. But… how does he know when he’s overcome it, or anyone in the congregation for that matter?”

He couldn’t help his smile, “That is between him and the individual. He is the Confessor of our congregation, Natalie.”

She gnawed at her lip while contemplating, “So when the individual has overcome the sin, a hash mark is struck through the tattoo. And everyone in the congregation has these tattoos?” She looked to him, and he could see the question that lay beneath the one she asked.

He returned his gaze to the road as he took the final turn to his church, “I’ve got them, yes. Just because I lead my congregation does not mean I’ve become perfect. I battle just the same as everyone else.”

He could feel her eyes on him, those eyes that held curiosity and a bit of sly streak, and heard her ask, “What are you battling now?”

“A sin unlike any I’ve encountered before. I don’t even know its name.” He honestly answered. He truly didn’t. According to his family what he was battling was the Bond playing outside of its parameters, pulling soulmates together. But he wasn’t so sure. He wanted it to be true, yet if it were it would limit Natalie’s life. To be joined to him, someone so much older, it would limit her opportunities and her life experiences in ways he wasn’t willing to be the cause of.

She noticed his sudden sadness as they pulled up to the church and he put the truck in park. It hurt her, she didn’t like him being sad. Before she knew it she reached over and took his hand in hers and whispered, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry like that.”

He stared in awe at their hands, slowly curling his fingers around her small hand. Even though the size difference was comical, it felt like the perfect fit. He smiled a sad smile at her and replied, “It’s not your fault Natalie. This battle is a conflicting one, it’s taking a lot out of me lately.”

She pulled his hand to her face and rested her cheek to it. Eyes closed, she whispered, “I just don’t like seeing you sad.”

~~


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sins would John mark her with?

I was doubled over in pain, curled up in a ball on the bed, while Jacob stood in the corner of the room unsure what to do. Neither of us were ready to do what the Bond was forcing. But God did I want to. I missed him and how we felt together. But each time I thought of it, I went back to that night… how after all that abuse… there was no way he would want me.

Jacob could sense that was how I felt and insisted that I was wrong. He was so patient with this part of my recovery. I could hear him move, shifting his weight from foot to foot before he pleaded, “Amelia I need to do something. Tell me what to do.”

I reached a hand towards him and instantly he rushed to take it. Our hands linked, fingers threaded, I let a soft cry out before saying, “I’m scared Jake…”

He laid down next to me, our eyes level, and replied, “I’m right here Rook. I’ll be here for as long as you want. I don’t make a move unless you tell me. We go as slow as you want.”

My eyes widened. He called me Rook. My friends called me that. Even though we were together and were so loyal to one another, we hadn’t made that final leap to friendship. But now, after hearing what he had just called me, I couldn’t help but smile, “Okay Jake, let’s take this slow.”

“You got it Rook.”

~~

He watched her walk up and down the aisle in the church, her fingers grazing the fabric of the pews as she walked. Her hair was curled again today, and the same blue headband was holding it from her face. She wore a grey high neckline crew-neck shirt tucked in to a blue skirt that went to mid-calf. She was so beautiful and modest.

He sat there, on the steps leading to the platform containing the pulpit as she just kept walking up and down the aisle. She would smile at him when she got to the front of the aisle then turn and walk back again. He wasn’t sure why she was content with this game, but he liked it all the same.

The doors were wide open, thankfully she hadn’t protested to that. If anyone was still at the compound, he wanted there to be no doubt there were no dubious intentions in the air. He could see that the sun had set, and the moon had claimed the sky. It was nice, seeing stars now that they were out of the light pollution of Fall’s End.

Natalie stopped at the doors as she reached the back of the aisle and looked up at the sky. Her feet took her to the doorway, so she could lean on the frame. She tucked one foot behind the other and let her shoulder support her on the doorframe. The moonlight that formed a halo around her entire body was breath-taking. When she looked over her shoulder and motioned for him to join her, he was compelled to do as told. He had no control over his body. 

When he reached her, she smiled shyly, “I don’t know how to find the constellations. Side-effect of growing up in a major city.” She looked back at the sky, “Do you know any of the constellations?”

He smiled, “Yes, I can point some out to you if you like.” The wall he had attempted to put around his heart to guard himself from this woman was crumbling with each smile she gave him. With a nod from her he continued, “In that small building over there, grab the quilt that is on the bed. The best way to learn constellations is by laying down to take in the entire sky. I’ll make us some coffee to keep us warm.”

“Okay, but won’t the person that owns the quilt be upset we took it?” She asked, concerned for the mystery quilt owner. It was endearing.

He shook his head no, “They won’t mind, don’t worry.” He smiled after her as she headed to the building that was his private space. It wasn’t much, but it was his. He shook his head as he made his way for the small building that contained the kitchenette to make the coffee he had promised.

~~

The building was small inside, smaller than the exterior suggested. She took note of the lack of pictures other than the few frames on the dresser. The bed was full sized and had a quilt folded at the foot. But what struck her was what rest on the bedside table. There, next to a glass of water, was Joe’s bible and notes. With the quilt grasped in her hands she took in the room, Joe’s room.

The walls were painted a lovely shade of blue. In fact, it was the same blue as the dress she had worn to church. _‘That’s why John said Joe would love it. Blue must be one of his favorite colors.’_ The dresser had pictures of all of Joe’s siblings. The newest picture, based on the lack of dust on the frame, was of him and Amelia. They were in the kitchen at the Ranch and Joe was covered in flour. Amelia was cheesing hard as she clearly was the one that had thrown the flour.

As she turned, deciding she had taken long enough to obtain the quilt, she felt envious that he had a picture with Amelia… such a happy memory, clearly. She wanted more than anything to have memories like that with Joe too.

_‘Looks like I’d have two sins marked on my skin.’_ She thought, chastising herself as she headed to find Joe.

~~

The two spread the quilt out on the ground and with the flood lights turned off at the compound they both stretched out on to look up at the sky. Instantly the Father knew where the more easily recognized constellations were. He would start with those. He pointed as close to Natalie’s point of view as possible and said, “See that star there, the one shining brighter than the others near it?”

Natalie used her own hand to follow where she was told and nodded.

“Okay, from there follow along like this.” He moved to trace the little dipper in the sky. Natalie was following along but seemed lost still. He laughed a bit and said, “It’s easier if we share our point of view. Come here,” He offered his chest for her to rest her head on. When she snuggled in to him, he took note that she was cold, “It’s not even fall here yet and you’re already shivering.”

He sat the two of them up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes widened as he did so, revealing his torso to her for the first time. Her eyes took in his form, his scars and tattoos, and then she looked at his outstretched arm offering his shirt.

“Now you’ll be cold.” She said timidly.

He smiled warmly at her, “I’m fine. I’ve been in Montana long enough to acclimate to the weather. You have not.” He replied, urging her to take his shirt. When she did, and her shivers stopped, they rested back down on the quilt again. As she curled in to his side, head resting on his chest, he took hold of her hand and pointed to the star he mentioned before, “Now, follow the stars like this.” He traced the constellation and said, “This is the Little Dipper, Ursa Minor.”

He felt her relax in to him as he continued, “Following through to this star, you’ll find the Big Dipper, Ursa Major.” He traced the larger of the two constellations. From there he pointed out the rest of the constellations that were visible year-round. After that they just laid there and stared at the sky. Her hand that had been joined with his to trace the stars landed on his chest and was now idling tracing his tattoos. Before they knew it, it was late in the night and sleep claimed them both.

~~


	8. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could hear her mother now, "Fix your hair, I didn't raise you to be a whore."

The sun rose just above the trees, allowing the two lovers to wake with ease. No alarms, no calls, no rushing. The Soldier had the day off from the Veteran Center and only had to go to the compound to finish fixing the damaged roofs. The Deputy in his arms had a shift later that day and could take her time getting ready to take on the day. So, as the sun crept higher and higher, the two opened their eyes and stretched the sleep from their bodies.

“What sounds good for breakfast?” Asked the Soldier, propping himself up on his side to look at the woman before him.

A giggle was heard next to him, “Always hungry, huh?”

He nuzzled in to her hair and wrapped her in his arms and replied, “In more ways than one, Rook.”

~~

We had woke up easy, cuddled, and then started to get ready for our day. The night before hadn’t gone like I had thought it would. I thought I would have frozen, freaked out, or just ran away from his touch. But instead, I was able to enjoy myself after a bit of slow going at the start. But, then again, that made more sense considering my experience that night wasn’t one of force, it was one of sacrifice.

The stovetop turned on and I used the middle griddle burner to start the pancakes. Jacob was taking a shower before heading over to the compound. He was intent of finishing the roofs there. He enjoyed the work and I was positive he was going to work construction now that he didn’t have to be the protector of the Project at Eden’s Gate. He was finding fulfillment in fixing and building. It also meant he was shirtless a lot and I was all for that.

“Amelia,” Jacob’s voice came from behind me. He didn’t continue so I looked over my shoulder at him, my face asking him to continue, “I want to give you something.”

I returned my gaze to the griddle and flipped the pancakes, “Okay, what is it?”

He walked in to the kitchen, up to my left side, and took my hand in his. I looked at him, as he lifted my left hand in his right and his left hand reached for his pocket. When it grasped whatever was in his pocket it resurfaced and in a fluid motion he slipped a beautiful golden band on my finger. It wasn’t adorned with any precious stone. It was simple and beautiful.

“Jake…” I was unable to form a sentence. It was so beautiful, so simple. It was perfect.

“You know I don’t have good memories of my parents. But my grandparents were amazing people. If they could have taken us in, they would have. My grandmother never lost touch with us. That was her ring. I thought…” He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my ring finger before continuing, “she was married happily for decades. Maybe it will bring us the same luck.” His eyes locked on me as I remembered to take the pancakes off the burner before they were inedible.

With a flick of my wrist the burned was turned off and turned to look fully at the man in front of me, “Jake, this is perfect. Thank you.” I stood up on my toes to place a kiss to his lips. I never thought that I would be married. I always thought being what I was meant that I didn’t get that in my life. But there I was, engaged to a wonderful man and wearing his grandmother’s ring.

He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me lovingly. He was gentle, realizing that my mind was still broken. That my mind played tricks still, making me think my lung was still injured. His hold, gentle and slow, gave me the safe feeling I craved of him.

We both noticed the time, suddenly, and once we did the sweet moment was over. Jacob smiled and pecked a kiss to my lips as he grabbed a couple pancakes and his jacket, “Love you, Rook!” He yelled over his shoulder as he went to tackle his day.

“Love you!” I yelled back as I started to plate my breakfast.

~~

As he ate his final pancake on his drive, by simply having it hang from his mouth like his wolves did with their steaks, he was two turns away from the compound. He had told Joe he’d be there at eight and it was now nine. He felt bad, but the morning was exactly what he needed with his Omega.

The final turn took him in to the compound. No one was there yet, good, maybe Joe was late too. The compound was always full of people by noon, but it appeared that Joe’s congregation were not early risers.

He parked, noting that the truck he and Joe had been using the day before was there. It was odd, considering the Soldier had thought his brother was going to be at the Ranch for the night. _‘Suppose he’s already here. Great, I’ll never hear the end of this.’_

He parked and cut the engine. The compound was quiet, at least the fit Joe would throw over his being late wouldn’t have witnesses. The last thing Jacob wanted was his little brother to throw a fit and ruin the good morning he had just had.

Jacob, however, no longer needed to worry about that. As he walked to check the chapel for his brother, he saw a sight for sore eyes. There, laying on a quilt, was his brother and Nat. The two were cuddled close, Joe shirtless, Nat wearing his shirt. Jacob smiled and rested his hands on his hips. Nat’s hair was out of the headband she normally wore, and her dark locks were spread out over Joe’s chest. Her small hand was resting on one of Joe’s swallow tattoos. His heart filled with love for the two as he walked up to the two and knelt down.

He knelt down next to Joe, putting his brother between him and Nat, and nudged his free shoulder. Joe groaned in protest as he opened his eyes and looked at Jacob. His face was shocked and then terrified. Jacob smiled and motioned for him to clam down with his hands, “You freak and she’ll wake up and freak.”

Joe turned his head to look down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He resituated his shirt so that she was completely covered by it and then took the opportunity to hold her close, “Could you go around the corner? I’ll wake her up. I don’t think she’d want you to see her like this.”

Jacob nodded and made to stand, that’s when the two men realized that Nat had opened her eyes. Blue crystal orbs took in the site before her and then widened in horror. She bolted up and away from Joe, a blush spread across her face.

~~

I could hear him speaking. I didn’t know to who, though. All I knew was that I was warm and comfortable. I didn’t want to wake up; my dream was of Joe and I finding constellations. I just wanted to continue to dream. But the two that were speaking woke me completely.

I opened my eyes lazily and allowed them to focus on their own. As they did the conversation stopped and I saw Jake… oh God, where was I? I looked at Joe and realized I was cuddled up to his body. One of my legs was even over his, my hand on his chest, my hair spread across his shoulder and arm. Oh God, I had fallen asleep quite literally on top of Joseph Seed.

Bolting straight up I gripped Joe’s shirt tighter around my body and mumbled something inaudible, even to myself, and stood up to run. I needed to get away from them. God! Why had I been so stupid! I let myself swoon like a little girl and as a result I just humiliated myself in front of two very important people in my life!

I ran in to Joe’s building, the small oasis away from the embarrassment of the compound. With the door closed behind me I rushed to the bathroom. The sight in the mirror was horrid. My hair was tangled and a huge mess. I was flushed from my run. He had been such a gentleman, nothing had happened between them. But it must have looked like it. One look at her reflection and she knew no one would believe her when she said that nothing happened.

_‘You idiot, he’s not interested in you. He was just helping a little girl learn constellations. GOD!’_ She berated herself as she finger-combed her hair. It was so tangled, it looked horrid. She could hear her mother’s voice, _‘You look like a whore walking home. I did not raise you to be a whore, fix your hair.’_ She needed to fix her hair. She needed to fix her clothes… oh God, she didn’t have a change of clothes! She would have to go back to the Ranch wearing the same clothes. Everyone would think the worst! As she continued to mentally spiral out of control, tears started to stream down her face.

~~

Jacob sighed and helped Joe stand up, “You want to check on her, or should I?”

Joe seemed at a loss. Jacob watched as his brother battled something in his mind and finally, he answered, “I think I’m the cause of her embarrassment. You should be the one to check on her. Just… give her a minute.”

Jacob nodded his head and headed for the coffee maker. He’d put a pot on for the three of them. Coffee was one of the best ways to not feel awkward when checking on a Daniels. Amelia ran off coffee, and it turned out that so did Nat.

With two coffee cups in hand he headed to Joe’s building. On his way he felt that feeling he had come to know was associated with Nat. It crept in and gripped his heart. She was upset, she was hurting. He walked faster and right as he reached the closed door to the building, he heard her cries.

~~

I couldn’t keep myself under control. I was just wailing at this point. Why was my life so messed up? I was such a baby! I stood up from my spot on the bathroom floor and turned the faucet on. Some cold water splashed on my face and deep breathing helped calm me down. At least I wasn’t crying so hard anymore.

A knock on the door alerted me to the fact I wasn’t alone anymore. I dried my face as much as possible and then moved to answer the door. I was red eyes and puffy faced from my crying, but I was as pulled together as I could be. In my heart, as I walked, I prayed that whoever was on the other side of the door wasn’t Joe. I just couldn’t be faced with him just yet.

It was Jake. He looked instantly concerned when he saw my face. He handed me a coffee cup, and it smelled wonderful. I gladly took in, stepping aside for him to enter. He did, and I closed the door again.

“Tell me what happened there, Nat. What made you run?” He asked, sitting at the end of the bed. I sat at the head and just sighed. He took a sip of his coffee and waited patiently.

After a few sips of my own coffee I was ready to admit what happened, “I didn’t want to go back to the Ranch last night. I just… I wasn’t ready to go back. I asked to come here and Joe drove us here. I mentioned I didn’t know how to find the constellations,” He raised an eyebrow at me, “City kid, remember?”

He laughed and nodded his head, “So you two were looking at stars. I get it. It’s hard to find them if you don’t know what you’re looking for.” He was completely understanding.

“What?” I asked, not sure why he wasn’t assuming the worst. I looked like a whore on her walk of shame and he said he understood?

He sipped more coffee and said, “I taught Joe how to find the constellations when we were kids. It took forever until I made him lay practically on top of me, so I could guide his sight. Sharing line of sight makes it so much easier. Knowing you and how much you love learning, Joe was showing you just about every constellation there was to see last night. Am I right?” He smirked at my nodding and continued, “So you were stargazing late in to the night and fell asleep.”

I couldn’t let it drop, something in me didn’t believe he understood, “You stumble across your brother shirtless with a younger woman practically atop him and hair a mess and you just… understand?”

His eyes showed the concern he felt. He set his coffee cup on the dresser that was close to the bed and spoke, “If something dubious did happen, I’ll kill him.” I couldn’t help but giggle at his words as he continued, “But I know nothing happened. Joe’s too noble for that.”

I nodded my head, although I still couldn’t shake my thoughts of earlier… The words my mother would have said to me had she seen me… I just drank the remaining coffee from my cup and sighed, “Jake, I just… it looks so bad. I can’t go back to the Ranch in the same clothes.”

He leaned his head to the side and asked, “Why?”

~~

She looked at me incredulously, “I’m in the same clothes as yesterday! My hair is a wreck! I look like a who….” She stopped herself instantly.

What she had been about to say struck him to his core. She thought that she looked like a whore? How could she feel that way? She was the furthest thing from a whore he could have imagined! Before he knew it he embraced the young woman in his arms and said, “You are not a whore, Nat. Whatever made you think that way, just know that thinking is wrong. You are not a whore.”

She sobbed silently in to his chest and said, “Jake, I just… I just want things to work for once.”

He held her tightly and let her sob out her feelings. He had a good hunch as to what she was referring to. Could the Soldier convince her that she didn’t need to hide or fight her feelings? Was that something that he could do? Could any of them convince her of that?

Once she calmed back down, he let up on their embrace and said, “Let’s go find a brush in the bathroom. We can fix your hair. As for your clothes, borrow one of Joe’s. It’ll look like you changed clothes, and no one will know.”

She smiled at him hopefully. He found a brush quick enough and instructed her to sit with her back to him. When she looked confused, he said, “I was in foster homes, I’ve had a few foster sisters. Now turn around.”

As they sat there he worked the knots out of her hair, starting at the end of her locks. She sat there, perfectly content, and allowed him fix her hair. Her hair was curlier than Amelia’s and it was slightly darker too. Once finished with brushing her hair he asked, “Want me to braid it?”

She giggled in response and he took that as a yes.

~~


	9. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph was going to get tired of the nicknames with a quickness.

I decided to drop by the Ranch before I headed in to work. I needed to grab my work bag anyway. So as I walked up to steps of the front porch I heard John’s voice from inside. He was talking on his phone, and the conversation wasn’t going well.

“You’ve got to push the date out.” He was pasing back and forth. His hand covering his mouth in frustration. “Yes, I know that. I just don’t want them to know. If it ends up a problem, then I’ll tell my family.”

Was he in trouble? Why hadn’t he told us? Why hadn’t he come to me?

“Just, get the court date pushed out so I can make it without telling my family. Please, Tim?” John begged.

Tim, the lawyer that pulled the favor for John in Vegas. Tim was the lawyer that settled the custody case for Nat. Why was John asking him to push a court date out? What happened? Too many things came to mind, and one pulled at my heart. Was his license being revoked? Was he going to be disbarred?

He hung up his phone after muttering a thank you and then his footsteps faded. He was walking to the back of the house. That was my cue to enter. I knocked on the doorframe softly and announced myself, “John, you home?”

He skittered to a stop and turned instantly, eyes barely hiding the fear they held, “Uh, yeah. What’s up?” He seemed nervous, and heavily worried I had heard his phone call. It was the sight of him that made me choose to act like I hadn’t heard a thing.

“I forgot my work bag here. I’ll need it if I’m going to get back at it today.” I smiled at him, warmly, ignorantly. His shoulders rested back at their normal stance again; I had convinced him I hadn’t heard anything.

He nodded and motioned for the office door that was under the stairs, “It’s in the office, I think. I’ve gotta run, Amelia. Lock the door behind you?”

I hollered over my shoulder as I walked to the office, “Sure thing, have a good day!”

“You too!” Came his reply as he left. The sound of his engine turning on and then the tires peeling out of the drive made me sad. He was hiding something heavy. He didn’t was us to know about it, but why?

The office was neat and tidy, but a stack of law books sat on the desk to the side, which was unusual for John. He always replaced his reference books back on the shelf where they belonged when done. Instead of grabbing my bag that was on one of the chairs in the room I went to the stack of books. They were varying in topics and states, but something stuck out from under one of the books near the top of the stack. It was the side of an envelope.

Lifting the books off it to free the bit of paper, the letter opened for me to see. The contents of the letter were shocking. He was under review by the Georgia Bar. The letter stated the actions he made on behalf of “individuals Joseph and Jacob Seed” that the Georgia Bar would examine his license and determine if he had been working in a personal capacity, against his oath.

I tucked the letter back where I had found it, replacing the books as well. Grabbing my bag, I sighed inwardly; now I had a lot of digging to do at work. I’d be calling in favors all night. But first? I needed to give Tim a call.

~~

She was happy, her hair looked horrible, but happy. The laughter from the bathroom told him she found it humorous, his attempt at braiding. To be fair, it had been years since he braided a woman’s hair. He just splayed out on the bed and said, “Hey, now’ it’s not that bad.”

She came out from the bathroom, rebraiding her hair, and said, “No, but a toddler could have done better, Jake.” He watched as she walked over to him, leaned over, and kissed his temple, “It was a valiant effort.”

He shrugged with a smile and retorted, “I try. Now, where to?” Her eyes, those entrancing blue orbs, seemed conflicted. Her body language told him she had no answer and was unsure if that was okay. Her hands started wringing and her face lowered a bit. He sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, “If you don’t want to go anywhere, you’re welcome to stay here. You can go wherever you want, Nat.”

She nodded to him and then asked, “Does Amy still have the house she was telling me about? The one that’s close to the jail?”

He nodded in affirmation, “She hasn’t decided what to do with it. Do you want to go there? I can take you there, or you can take one of the vehicles here, if you want.”

She looked at him hopefully, “Could I? I don’t want to bother everyone all the time when I feel like going somewhere.”

He stood, giving the young woman a hug, and said, “You can take any of the vehicles that have the Project’s symbol on them. They’re for our use and you’re part of us now. You’re family.” The two of them headed for the door. He would get her one of the trucks, that way she could go anywhere in Hope County she wanted. If she felt like going to the mountains or into the valley, she could make it in any of the trucks.

She stopped, detouring them when she smelled the coffee in the kitchenette in the building over. He should have known she would want another cup. She hopped off to grab another round and he just headed to let Joe know what was going on.

“Hey there, sleepy-head.” He chided his brother. Joe’s shoulders tensed at the nickname, encouring Jacob to torment him, “Sleeping Beauty’s grabbing some coffee for the road. I’m setting her up with one of the trucks.”

He watched his brother whip around and protest, “She doesn’t know the area, she could get lost! Someone should go with her!”

Jacob leaned on the wall of a building and crossed his arms, “Joe, she’s not a kid and there are such things as phones. She’s got one, if she gets lost, she can use Google Maps and be done with it. Besides, it’s a small county, and she’s got plenty of friends here to look after her.” Joe’s face didn’t seem convinced, but he did relent. It was sweet, the level of worry he had for the young woman. As the Soldier turned to get a set of keys for Nat, he heard his brother retort.

“I don’t think of her as a child, Jake.” His voice was sad. Jacob knew that whatever he felt for Nat was turning more serious. If he didn’t know better, he would say that the two were about to Bond. It seemed like the Bond, for sure. But that only happened between Alphas and Omegas. Not normal people.

He waved a hand to his brother as he headed for the keys. He knew that Nat had heard Joe when he turned the corner and saw her, blushing, holding a coffee cup. The Soldier smirked and bypassed her to continue his hunt for truck keys.

Nat wasn’t far behind him. In fact, she was at his heels. Odd reaction to what she had just heard, but it wasn’t for him to judge. They reached the parking lot of the compound and he pointed to the box on their left, “The keys are all in there. They are on the rungs corresponding to the number of the spot the vehicles are parked in. If you find one you want to take just make sure to return it to the correct spot once you’re back.” He turned to her, kissing the top of her head, and continued, “If you need gas, just tell them to bill me. If you get hungry, head to the bar. Mary has the best sandwiches in the county.”

She nodded her head, “Thank you Jake. I really need some time to myself. What is Amy’s address?”

He smiled, “I already sent you her address. Just plug it in your phone. The spare key is in the fake rock in the garden to the right of the patio. Drive safe.” She trotted off to the box, checking numbered rungs with the numbered spaces. She, to his surprise, chose a simple white truck over the other colors and even over the red sports car sitting closest to the key box. She was just full of surprises, and this one he was happy about. He wanted her to take one of the trucks, and she had chosen one.

The two waved at each other as she drove out of the compound and down the road. It struck the Soldier funny, she had just taken off in Joe’s favorite truck.

~~

Everyone was happy to see me back to work. It was nice to be back, if I was being honest. But the festivities were cut short as we all had work to do and I was determined to call in some favors and find out what was happening to John.

It had been two hours on hold with someone in Georgia when Pratt set a cup of coffee down on my desk. As he sat at his across from mine, he asked, “What’s got you all twisted up?”

I shrugged, “I found something at the Ranch that worried me. I’m just trying to check up on it.”

He nodded his head mockingly, “So when you’re ready to tell me, your partner, what’s really going on I’ll be right here.” He kicked his feet up on his desk and leaned back. He started to make animated snoring sounds and whistled on his exhales.

“Fine, I found a letter that said John was under review by the Georgia Bar.” I said as the line that I was on hold with cut out, “Great, they hung up on me, again.”

Pratt put his feet back on the floor and said, “Then we’ve got plenty of calls to make. Where should I start?”

“I need to find a Lawyer that John knows. He was talking to him when I got to the Ranch this morning. His name is Timothy Randol. If we can find him, then we can figure out what is going on. He’s in Vegas, but I can’t find him at the number I’ve got logged in my phone. He must have switched firms.” I started clacking away at my keyboard, searching any database I could think of to find contact information on the guy. Pratt nodded and started the same task.

~~

She made it to the address Jake had given her with relative ease. With it still being before noon, very few people were out on the roads. She found the spare key with ease and let herself in. It was cozy and looked just like she imagined Amy’s home to look. It was shades of green on every wall and pictures of her friends and family. She stopped short on her walk as she noticed one picture. It was of all of them, her, Amy, and their brothers. She noted the age difference between her and her siblings. Andy, Chris, and Amy had all been born a year or so apart. But she was about seven years younger than Amy. She had been the surprise child, as her mother had called it.

She continued down the hall and found the living room with open kitchen. She decided a glass of water and some work on her essays for college would do her good here. She could be left alone, no one interrupting, and she would be able to keep her mind off a certain someone.

As she took residence at the kitchen table, she started to contemplate the topic of her last two essays. She was supposed to explain her reason for wanting to further her education. After a moment or two, she knew what her topic would be.

~~

“Come on, can’t stargaze in the middle of the day. Let’s get to work.” Jacob teased his brother.

As Joseph followed his older brother to the final building that needed the roof mended, he muttered, “That’s getting old, Jacob.”

His brother startled to whistle Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, “I don’t think it is, though.”

~~


	10. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was her partner. If she left him out one more time he was going to take it personally.

“Rook, I think I’ve got something here. There’s an investigate currently active in Georgia that involves John.” Pratt said from his desk. He sent me the file through our work emails. It didn’t take me very long to scan it and realize that John had gotten himself in to some trouble.

The investigation was handling a suspicious disappearance of someone that openly hated the Seed brothers. The missing man had assaulted Joseph. John was the main reason the jury decided the man was guilty of… oh God… attempted murder. I leaned my head in to my hands and groaned, “What the fuck John?”

Pratt sighed, “I’ll dig a bit. If he pushed that hard for such a serious sentence, there’s more to the story than what happened during the case.”

I nodded in agreement. There was more to that case than what was in the file. It didn’t make sense that John would push for attempted murder from a simply assault, a parking lot brawl. So as Pratt started digging further, I finally got the contact information I needed for Tim.

I stood to go to the break room; I was out of coffee. I dialed the number on my personal as I turned in to the breakroom. Five rings and then the line picked up, _“Hello, Tim Randol.”_

“Tim, it’s Amelia Daniels. I need your help.” I started. I heard him inhale sharply, he remembered me.

~~

The two brothers had finished the last roof and were enjoying iced tea as they reclined in the back pew of the church. It was nice, getting the compound up and running again. The members of their congregation were happy with the progress, hoping that eventually it would be open for them to live there once more. It was something Joseph wanted more than anything. He wanted his congregation near like before the conflict kicked off.

He could imagine Sundays preaching to his congregation, Natalie in the front pew, and leading his flock just like he had before. The faithful in his compound and doing good for this county they lived in. It was a clear hope, an image to keep him going.

“So, tell me, how nice was it to lay next to her like that? Unimpeded by conflicting feelings?” Jacob asked as he drank his tea and rested his feet on the back of the pew in front of him.

The man in question smiled, it was as if Jacob could read his mind, “It was heaven on Earth. For a few hours I was able to just exist next to her without worrying about whatever is happening between the two of us. It was just constellations and coffee.”

Jacob smiled, “So, are you going to tell her you set that fire to also protect her brother?”

Joseph sighed, took a drink of his tea, and sunk in the pew until his head rested on the back of it. The ceiling of the church was worn, the wood aging, and he took note to repaint at some point. Eventually he turned his head towards Jacob and said, “I don’t think that is as important of a detail as you think it is.” He returned his gaze to the ceiling.

Jacob shook his head solemnly as he said, “I reiterate, you are so fucking stupid sometimes.”

Joseph sighed heavily, he was tired of this question, “Jacob, I am forty-five years old. She is seventeen. I don’t care if she turns eighteen in a week. It doesn’t matter. I am too old for her. If she ever chose me, she would be limiting herself in ways I don’t want for her.” He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to spill over, “I can’t pursue these feelings, whatever they may be, for her sake.”

Jacob sighed in turn, realizing how noble his brother was being. He couldn’t help but be sad for him. Joseph cared so deeply about that girl and Jacob knew she felt the same for Joseph. But it would seem no urging, nudging, or even yelling he or Amelia did, neither would accept that it was meant to be. Neither accepted that the other wanted them as much as they did. It was infuriating.

“Please stop trying to get me to pursue her, Jacob. She deserves to go off to college and find someone her own age.” It hurt both of the men, the words that had just been uttered. They were hollow, bearing a sorrow that ran deep to the core.

Jacob didn’t have any retort. He couldn’t convince his brother that it was okay to pursue whatever type of bond was forming between him and Nat. Joseph would believe what he believed and that was that. Jacob could sway him either way.

~~

She took one last look over her essays and smiled. They were ready. After a quick bite to eat at the place Jake had suggested, she would rush off to the cabin to gather the rest of her essays and send them out. She was confident that the last two she had written would ensure her acceptance. They may have been the last to be written, but they were the easiest since they were from the heart.

~~

I had returned with two cups of coffee. We had been digging since I got off the phone with Tim. Pratt and I had uncovered many instances in the case that had made it a bitch to persecute. We both pitied the officers that were tasked with the case originally. Not a single “credible” witness was presented. Every witness that was put forward, that was actually willing to testify, were deemed “incredible” and was not allowed to testify. Every bit of evidence that would have proved the legitimacy of attempted murder was thrown out, as if by design.

Handing a cup to Pratt he looked at me with such appreciation and said, “You’re a goddess.”

I sat on the edge of his desk, sipping my own coffee, “Coffee goddess, that’s me.” We both chuckled a bit.

He sighed contentedly and said, “I see why he’s under review. On the surface he lobbied for the destruction of a man’s life based on nothing more than a relation to Joseph. Once you dig a bit, you see the only abuse of power is that he did not disclose his relation to Joseph from the start.”

I nodded, John had practiced law under his adoptive parents’ name. John Duncan, not Seed. He changed it back legally a year or so after the events of the case. He had been stupid and out of the joy of being reunited with his brother, he acted rashly.

Pratt leaned an arm on my thigh and asked, “How are you going to help him out of this one? It looks like there’s a witch hunt out for his license. The Georgia Bar wants to take it, and it looks like they’re going to get it.”

I placed a hand on his arm and gave a gentle squeeze, “I don’t know yet.”

Pratt’s computer dinged, announcing he had a new email. The subject was titled, _‘Court Date for John (Duncan) Seed’_. The both of us read it, eagerly searching for the date we needed. It was soon, one week after Nat’s birthday. After we read it all, about three times, Pratt asked, “So what’s the next move?”

I sighed, standing from my place at his desk, and said, “I need to talk to the Sheriff. I’m gonna need time off again.” Pratt snorted out a laugh and nodded his head. He stood up, following me. I stopped and looked at him, “Where are you going?”

He sighed, situating his weight on one leg, and replied, “I’m your partner, Rook. If you go on one more field trip without me, I’m gonna take it personally.” He was determined. And my case for time off just got that much harder, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

As I nodded with a smile, Pratt draped an arm over my shoulders. The two of us walked in tandem to the Sheriff’s office. Once he looked at the pair of us, he sighed and said, “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

Pratt just shut the door as I took a seat. Sheriff was right, he wasn’t going to like what we had to say.

~~

After getting her letters and essays from the cabin she was ready to send them out. She stood there, at the mailbox in Fall’s End, clutching the envelopes tightly in her hands, staring. She had stared at that mailbox for what must have been ten minutes, at least.

“Hey Natalie, what are you doing?” Came a woman’s voice.

Natalie turned her eyes away from the mailbox and saw Mary looking at her with worried eyes. She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and answering, “I’m mailing out my college application letters and essays. I just… I’m a bit scared to actually mail them out.”

Mary smiled and cocked her head to the side, “Why don’t we get some people to help you with that? How many do you have?”

Natalie raised an eyebrow and answered, “Uh, twenty. What do you mean help me? I just need to put them in the mailbox.” Even though the words she said seemed simple, she had yet to get the confidence to actually put the envelopes in the stupid mailbox.

Mary laughed out, “If we get two more people then you only have to mail out five of those envelopes. I mail out five, and the other two people mail out five each. Come on, let’s go find two helpers.”

The woman linked arms with Natalie and took her to the bar. Within the bar, Nick Rye was having a drink while he spoke to Hurk Jr. Mary smiled looked further around the bar. Jess was there trying to drown out Adelaide with the sound of the juke box. She headed for them and said, “Hey ladies, we need your help.”

The two women looked at Mary, then at Nat, and waited for more information. Mary smiled and continued, “Natalie here needs help mailing out her college application letters. Care to help?”

Natalie was relieved when the two women agreed and followed them out to the mailbox. Each of them took five envelopes and one at a time dropped them in the mailbox. While it was silly, and nonsensical, it made her feel better. She was the last to drop their envelopes and when she closed the lid to the mailbox she adorned a proud smile. She was one step closer to getting in to college, her childhood dream. Her eyes rested on the wonderful women that had helped her and said, “Thank you so much.”

~~


	11. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Jacob had problems to take care of, whereas Faith took Natalie down memory lane.

He was back home, at the cabin, and finally able to relax. The compound was fully fixed, not a single loose shingle in sight! The plumbing had all been fixed and Jacob has zapped himself silly fixing the wiring issues some of the buildings had. But those were all the things that needed done. Now, he was able to just kick his feet up and drink his beer.

Soon enough Amelia would be home and he would talk about his day with her, relaying his concerns for Joe and Nat. He didn’t want to present a problem to her so soon after coming home, but it would seem that the two in question were unable to act upon their feelings for one another.

The door opening alerted him to the fact that his Omega had returned home, returned to him. As he looked at her, she dropped her work bag in the doorway and heaved an exaggerated sigh. She was tired looking and in her other arm she held a massive assortment of files. Green eyes locked on him and she said, “We’ve got a problem.”

He nodded his head and just stood to get her a beer, “I’ve got one to add to yours, but you first.”

She thanked him for the beer and took a swig, “John’s in trouble.”

He nodded, knowing something had been up with him. But the Soldier was curious as to how she had found out. He motioned for her to lead the way to the living room, “So are Joe and Nat. Let’s start with John.” They sat together on the couch, legs crossed so they could face each other. He listened in disbelief at what Amelia was telling him. The story, while he remembered Joe telling him, seemed like it wasn’t real. The case had been settled, John won the case. The man appealed the sentencing a few months later and was released early on good behavior. But they hadn’t heard anything from him upon his release and they figured he had skipped town. But now… now it was coming back to haunt John….

“So, what’s wrong with Joe and Nat?” Amelia asked him, finishing off her beer and heading to the kitchen for another.

“I agree with you. I really think the Bond is messing with them. I think it’s playing with their feelings. They’re meant for each other. Them not acting on it won’t kill them, like it nearly did us….”

She finished his thought for him, “But it is killing their souls.”

“Which problem should we tackle first?” He asked her as she handed him a new beer and sat back in her seat facing him. She looked so tired, as if the problems were weighing down on her and she just couldn’t get above the water.

A sigh escaped her lips as she said, “I don’t know. Pratt and I are headed down to Georgia this weekend. Think you can work on Nat in that time?”

Jacob chuckled, “I don’t think she’ll listen to me on this one. Joe certainly won’t. He’s strung up on his age. He keeps saying it would keep her from opportunities in life if she chose him. He’s convinced himself that he can’t act on whatever is between them for her sake.”

Amelia just dropped her head back on the armrest of the couch and let out an exasperated, “She thinks he doesn’t want her because she’s too young!” She groaned in frustration and he sympathized. The two would be so happy if they would just level with each other. Jacob wanted them to do that more than anything. But it would seem that it was turning out to be something that would never happen.

Amelia could sense what he was thinking and said from her leaned back position, “Let’s leave them be for now. Maybe Joe will get his ass in gear after her birthday. Pratt and I will be back before her that, by the way. For now, I think John is the priority.”

Jacob nodded, grabbed one of Amelia’s feet and started massaging it, “Sounds like a plan. I assume that he didn’t tell you about this trouble. So, I take it I should be quiet about the whole thing?”

She rested an arm over her eyes and said, “You got it, dude.”

~~

It had been three days since she mailed out her applications and she was going insane. Logically she knew it would take more than a week to get any kind of answer, but she was just so anxious. She wanted to go to college and being in limbo was killing her.

She sighed, deciding to shower to get ready for her day. Amy had offered her the house near the jail. It was cozy and perfect. She took up residence in the master bedroom and had made it her own. She had gone to the Ranch every day since she sent out her letters, though. She missed John and wanted to spend some time with him, but he was never around. She was starting to feel a bit abandoned by him. She was close to him, or so she thought, but he seemed to not have the time to be around her anymore…

The shower was nice and hot, allowing her muscles that were tense from anxiety to relax. As she began the arduous task of washing her hair, she heard her phone ding. She had a text. Pulling the curtain to the side and drying her hand before picking up her phone she read the message. It was Faith. Faith had been spending a lot of time at the Conservatory. She was turning it into a nursery and that had taken most of her time lately.

I sent her a text back, saying we should get lunch together. I wanted to spend more time with her and was thankful she said she’d love that. So, with that settled, the young Daniels continued washing her hair.

~~

“So, how did the essays go?” Faith asked as she poured Nat some iced tea. They were sitting at a small table that had been set up outside. The various flowers and bushes she was growing for the nursery surrounded them, making it feel like they were in a jungle.

“Pretty well. I got them sent out a few days ago. I’m hoping to hear from at least some of them in a couple weeks. What about you? How has the work here been going?” Nat asked, motioning around them at the little jungle they were in.

She smiled proudly, “Smooth, shockingly enough. I haven’t had much free time, but things are calming down now that the majority of the transition is over.”

Their lunch was simple, and that was fine by Nat. The two just talked and took the opportunity to get to know one another a little better. They hadn’t had much of a chance to do that since Nat arrived in Hope County. But now, it felt like the perfect time. Nat was able to see, in the brief time she had been around Faith, why Amy loved her.

“You know, I’ve been trying to figure some things out lately.” Nat ventured, unsure if she should actually bring up her thoughts.

Faith leaned her head to the side and asked, “Well, what is it? Maybe I can help.”

Nat started to wring her hands. She just looked at her pants and ventured, “What does Joe… what does he think of me?”

Faith nodded her head in understanding and said, “Do you really not see it?”

Nat stopped wringing her hands and looked at the woman across her. Every detail of the woman’s face stuck in her mind and she still couldn’t find the meaning behind her words. What was there to see? What had she missed? Was it really that simple?

Faith giggled, “Nat, you’ll see it when you allow yourself to see it.” She took a drink of her tea and just continued to smile.

“What does that mean?” Nat asked the cryptic woman.

“Sometimes, the similarity between you and Amelia is striking; however sometimes you are just like Jacob.” Faith said. Nat raised an eyebrow to the woman, visibly asking what she meant. Faith set her drink down and said, “Okay, let’s go inside. It’s getting chilly and this story is a bit of a long one.”

Faith stood, and with an outstretched arm, reached for Nat. The two walked, arms linked in to the house and to the big couch adorned with a million pillows. Nat sank in to them, curling around the fluffiest one, and waited for Faith to settle in herself.

The woman tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed happily, “Jacob knew that Amelia was an Omega when she first came in the doors of the church. Before she entered, actually. I saw his body tense, his eyes closed involuntarily for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at those doors. He knew she was there, just on the other side.”

Nat’s eyes were locked on the woman. She had heard the story from Amy’s side, but not Jake’s! It was amazing, hearing the story from the other side. “What happened when she opened the doors?”

Faith leaned in and whispered, “The doors opened, and he took a step towards her. He scanned the group. He knew that an Omega had entered. His eyes locked on to her and never left her. As she came closer, he kept his eyes trained on her. But when I knew she was the one for him, was when she walked out of the church. She was escorting Joseph out and Jacob couldn’t decide if he should follow or not. Most of the congregation thought that he was gaging if the situation would worsen if he followed after Joseph. But,” Faith paused for effect, “I knew it was him wondering if he should follow _her_.”

“When did they finally get together?” Nat found herself asking, hanging off every word Faith was telling her.

Faith’s eyes twinkled as she said, “I’m glad you asked.”

~~


	12. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She only wanted one thing for her birthday.

They were getting things in order for Nat’s birthday. Jacob, Amelia, Faith, and John were all frantically decorating and gift wrapping. The sight was a bit comical. But what struck the middle Seed the deepest, was that when asked what she wanted for her birthday, she refused to give an answer. She would say she didn’t know and change the subject. Was she not looking forward to the celebration? Perhaps she was preoccupied with her college applications. She was hoping to hear back from a number of them. That had to be it.

Joseph was on wrapping duty for that afternoon. Amelia was headed out of town on some sort of business with Deputy Pratt… Staci. He had to get used to using the man’s given name. Faith had introduced them, officially, and it was important to her.

“Almost done?” Faith asked him as she took the wrapped gifts. They were setting them up on a table set out just for her gifts. Everyone in the County had gotten Nat something, and boy, was it a chore to wrap it all.

He nodded to her, realizing that his hair had begun to fall from the tie he had been using, “Yeah, just about. Do you have a tie I could use?” As he finished his sentence the tie broke, finally biting the dust.

She giggled at him and shook her head no, “Sorry, I didn’t grab one this morning. I’ll check Amelia’s room, she might have some laying around, since she doesn’t need them anymore.”

He nodded his head, accepting his hair would get in the way for the time being. He really should consider getting it cut. Back to his task he went.

~~

“I already told you guys, I don’t know what I want!” She cried out. I had been trying to get her to tell me what she actually wanted for her birthday for the past three days. Now, right as I was about to head to Georgia with Pratt I still couldn’t get an answer.

We were in my house, and as I finished cooking the French toast, I pushed again, “Come on, it doesn’t have to be something that we buy. There has to be something that you want. Anything baby girl.”

Her blue orbs just stared at me and I could see the uncertainty in them. She had something in mind but wasn’t sure if she should ask for it. I sighed, grabbing the powdered sugar and handing it her way before plating the food for us.

“Okay, I guess it’s something that I can’t give you. But can someone else?” I ventured as we headed to the table. She sat down, and as serious as a surgeon, began to coat the French Toast in powdered sugar to the point that you couldn’t tell what lay beneath that mountain of sugar. It was comical, and I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my lips, “You want some French Toast with you sugar?”

She shrugged, “Nah, I’m good.” She set the nearly empty container on the table and then began to precisely cut her meal in small bite sized pieces, “And you’re right, what I want you can’t give me. Just… I’m working up the courage, okay?”

_‘Joseph.’_ I thought to myself. With a smile and nod from me I let the topic drop. We ate in relative silence for a bit before I started to speak again, “So, Pratt and I are headed out of town tomorrow. We’ll be back before your birthday. Anything you want from Georgia?”

Her eyes twinkled as she said, “If you’re going to be near, I’d like some Brenau University gear!”

I laughed, spraying powdered sugar over the table, causing more laughter, and said, “Well, I suppose I could swing by.”

~~

As the sun sank in the sky, nearing sunset, Joseph had escaped the arduous chore of wrapping the thousands of presents for the young Daniels for the solitude of his compound. He had headed to the church for peace and quiet, as well as to rehearse for Sunday’s sermon.

There, at the pulpit, Joseph Seed had his notes and was scratching points out for better ones. He was completely in his own mind while correcting his notes, causing him to not hear the pair of feet that had entered the church. He didn’t hear them until they were halfway up the aisle.

He looked up from his notes, his hair in the way, he hadn’t found a tie to use at the Ranch. He brushed his hair from his face and was met with the sight of Natalie walking up the aisle. She had a pale green dress adorned with a keyhole neckline with three-quarter sleeves, and Joseph couldn’t help but notice that the bodice of the dress hugged her form tightly. Her legs, extending from the knee-length fabric of the dress, were bare. She wore a pair of modest height black pumps. He smiled, involuntarily, and stepped from behind the pulpit, intending to step down to meet her.

She smiled in return, a faint blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were beautiful, and her face was framed perfectly by the waves of black locks that adorned her head. She was a vision and Joseph couldn’t stop staring at her.

As she closed the gap, he noticed that she was wringing her hands. She was nervous, despite her smile. It saddened him in his heart that she was nervous near him. He prayed nightly that one day she would be comfortable around him, never feeling nervous or uneasy around him again… not that he had that right.

“Natalie, what brings you here?” He asked as they closed the gap. He motioned for her to take a seat in the front pew. He sat on the steps to the stage holding the pulpit, giving her ample space for comfort.

She smiled before answering, “I have a question. I was…” she stopped when he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear again. She stood, instantly and closed the distance between them. She sat herself to his left and said, “Turn.” Her voice was soft, but firm. He did as told and held his breath when he felt her fingers gently comb the tangled from his hair.

“Natalie,” He started, but she shushed him. He gladly shut his mouth. This was the closest they had been without tears being involved. He felt her work the last of the tangles out and then her fingers threaded through his hair, gathering the locks and holding it in place at the back of his head.

“I’ve always got a few extra hair ties on me. It’s annoying when you can’t pull your hair back, trust me I know.” She seemed a bit tense, but was relaxing by the minute. As she finished wrapping the tie around his hair, leaving it in a bun like he usually wore it, she sat back from him.

He turned back around and thanked her, “I’d given up finding a tie, thank you.” They looked at each other for a few moments in silence before he continued, “So, what is that question you had?”

She blushed and dropped her gaze, “Yeah, I guess it’s more of a request.” She paused, hands wringing again, “Everyone keeps asking what I want for my birthday. But the problem is, what I want only one person can give me.” She chanced a glance at him, through her beautifully long eyelashes.

He nodded, showing he was following. He was having a hard time, though. She was distracting him unintentionally. He was just so mesmerized with the woman before him. Her pure beauty and modesty were impressive and breathtaking. He could look at her for hours, if she allowed.

She dropped her gaze again and continued, hands still wringing, “I want to… dance with you.” She whispered the last part, almost so softly he didn’t catch it. But he did.

He sat there, looking at the young woman before him, and had to remind himself how to breath. He felt something pulling at him, toward her. Was this a softer version of the Bond his brother had? He cleared his throat, finally remembering how to breath and replied, “Of all the things you could ask for, you want a dance?”

She nodded her head, black curls waving in the motion, “With you… I-I understand if you don’t want to. It’s a silly request.” She was beginning to talk herself out of her request.

“I’d be honored.” He stated quickly. The last thing he wanted was for her to change her mind. He watched as his words sunk in to the woman’s mind. Her eyes locked with his, twinkling, and her lips curled into a wide smile. Her body language changed in an instant. She went from timid and nervous to happy and open.

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, “Thank you, Joe!”

He barely had the time to hug her back when she parted and bounced out of the church. He was left there, sitting on the steps to the pulpit, bewildered, dumbfounded, and the happiest he had been in a long time.

~~


	13. Tickle Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best answer to frustration is a good tickle fight. Regardless of age.

The flight was quick enough. Much faster than if we had driven out to Georgia. Pratt and I got right to work the moment the plane touched down. It wasn’t hard to get people to chat with us, surprisingly. I found plenty of people that were more than happy to point us in the right direction. Pratt and I shared many a leery look with one another. We had been prepared to meet people that were unaccommodating or flat out rude, not cordial and polite.

“Where have we flown to?” Pratt whispered in my ear.

“Certainly not Georgia. We’ve landed in some fairytale land of nice.” I whispered back.

He chuckled at my retort and urged us forward. The detective that Tim had gotten me in touch with was more than happy to speak with us. The meeting spot was designated to be his office at the station. In my hand, as per tradition, I had the unit patch for Hope County Sheriff’s Department. We would swap patches and with tradition held the coffee would be poured. After coffee we would get down to brass tax.

“You two must be the deputies from Montana.” Came a booming southern accent. It was warm and inviting. The man it belonged to was about as southern as you could get, making the two deputies stifle their laughter. It was quite the stereotypical sight before them.

“You must be Detective Drew.” I responded. The two of us shook hands, he crooned over the patch I had brought, and then brass tax.

~~

After speaking in the detective’s office for thirty minutes, having listened to everything the man had found during the investigation, I sighed and said, “So basically someone behind the scenes with enough pull got every bit of evidence magically thrown out or destroyed that could have proved John didn’t do anything deserving him being disbarred.”

The detective nodded, “Yup. I can’t figure out who it is, but I’ve narrowed it down.” He leaned on his elbows, resting his chin on his knuckles, “Look, John has helped this station in ways I can’t begin to repay. So many of my men have been in some terrible situations and he got them clear of it. He’s done so much for this station that we will continue to do whatever we can to figure out who has it out for him. But, I’m afraid we are limited with how we can help.”

Pratt nodded and spoke up, “Thanks. Keep working on any angle you’ve got. We’ll start hitting the pavement too. We’ve got the weekend here.”

Detective Drew smiled and nodded. We all stood up and after handing me the copies of the files for the case, we all said our goodbyes.

Pratt and I sighed heavily once we were out on in the open. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and started us on the path to the nearest food truck, “We’ve got our work cut out for us, huh?”

I leaned my head on his arm as we walked and answered, “Yup, I need coffee.”

“Of course you do.” Pratt chuckled. It was nice to have my partner along for the ride.

~~

She was sitting on the back porch, Sarge at her heels, reading a book. He wanted to know what it was, but decided to leave her be. Walking to the kitchen he was saw his older brother pulling out a beer from the fridge.

“Beer already?” He asked, chiding his brother.

“It’s be a day already, Joe. Besides, I’ve been working on the grounds all day. The damn gutters were nearly gone, some of the shingles needed replacing, and the back porch railing is now completely replaced. I’ve earned the damn beer.” Jacob retorted, slightly irritated.

A laughed broke from his lips as Joseph replied, “Okay, okay, I give. You’ve earned the beer.” Pausing and collecting himself, Joseph continued, “Have you heard from Amelia?”

He nodded after a swig, “Yeah, she landed earlier today and said she was going to check in once they get to the hotel later tonight.”

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “Hitting the pavement so quickly? What is she there for anyway?”

Jacob shrugged, “Something to do with work. Other than that, I’m not allowed to say.”

He glared at his brother, knowing that there was more to the story. The middle Seed knew he wouldn’t get the answer he wanted and accepted the reality of it. The sound of singing brought the two to a break in their staring contest. Faith entered and as she finished her song, she saw the two brothers.

Her eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and a crown of wildflowers adorned her head. In her arms she held grocery bags. Her smiled broke enough for her to say, “Don’t just stand there, help me get the bags inside!”

Joseph smiled, nodded, and said, “Of course. Come on Jacob.”

Jacob nodded, setting his beer down, and went to grab the remaining bags. As he turned the corner he hollered back, “Faith won’t tell you any more than I did!”

Joseph grumbled as he went to help in the quest for the grocery bags. Faith’s giggles affirmed Jacobs proclamation. Damnit….

~~

The book finished quickly. It was compelling and revealing; she hadn’t been able to put it down. At the end, she felt like she knew Joseph that much more. His decision to stop Nathaniel made more sense. He was a protector. He was a protector and someone that would do anything for family. Was she family? She didn’t want to be his sister. She wanted to be something far more familiar. But would he want her like that?

She tucked the religious tome in her bag and entered the house. As Sarge wagged his tail in tow, Natalie was met with the chaos of a battle between siblings. Faith and Jacob were pelting Joseph with pillows from the living room. Joseph caught one and flung it at Jacob before pouncing on Faith, tickling her.

“Joseph, stop!” Faith giggled loudly.

“Nope, don’t think so.” Joseph retorted, laughing out.

Jacob flung a pillow at Joseph, giving Faith the window needed to escape. She noticed the newcomer in time for the two brothers to lock eyes the her. As Faith rushed towards her, the brothers started out too.

“NO!” Natalie giggled out, bolting for the stairs with Faith close behind.

“You can’t escape!” Jacob and Joseph yelled out making both Faith and Natalie scream in excitement as they ran around the house, attempting to escape the torturous tickles!

~~

Pratt and I sat on the queen bed of my hotel room, papers from the case file strewn all around us. A half-eaten donut hung from my mouth as I fingered through some papers. Pratt took a drink from his coffee and proclaimed, “It’s a fucking vendetta.”

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in the process, “Vendetta? What makes you say that?”

Pratt smirked and said, “The man behind the scene.” He handed me a single piece of paper: an email. It didn’t have a name, but it did have an IP address. I smiled after reading the email’s contents. It was perfect, trace the IP address, find the person pushing for the Georgia Bar to take John’s license, and put a stop to it. The email was proof enough it was personal and not professional. It was blackmail, plain and simple.

I finished my donut and replied, “Call Nancy, have her run the IP address. If she does searches it’ll go faster.” Pratt got to work, and I pulled my phone out too. I needed to talk to a certain lawyer. If it came down to it, I would need him on my side.

~~

He sat there, in the study of the Ranch, attempting to ignore the commotion upstairs. He held the notice in his hands, for the thousandth time, sighing. What would he do? Tim couldn’t get the court date pushed any further out. He had hoped there would be time, at least enough to come up with some sort of story to tell his family.

His livelihood was being threatened. He couldn’t do anything but plead his case when the court date came. It hurt, he wanted to continue to practice law, but it was all up to fate now. He would have to live with the possibility that he would be disgraced, out of a job, and would have to start over again.

“Get ahold of yourself, John.” He chided himself. Standing himself up, wiping the worry from his face, he went to join his family. He didn’t need to keep the rouse up for much longer, just about a week. Three days after Nat’s birthday he would be on a plane to Georgia to meet his fate, whatever it may be.

~~


	14. Acedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had procrastinated long enough. It was time to lay everything out on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Joe and Nat dance to is I Won't Give up by Jason Mraz.

The venue for the Nat’s party was Joseph’s Compound. The lights and ribbons everywhere was beautiful, and Jacob had been a sport setting up all the tables with John. Joseph had cleared his room out for Nat, Faith, and I to use to get ready in. The entire town was coming. Something about that fact was bittersweet. Everyone was happy to celebrate Nat’s birthday, but some were still leery of the Seeds. But they had come anyway.

Inside Joseph’s room Faith was putting yet another flower in Nat’s hair. It was beautiful, little white wildflowers adorning her jet-black hair. Her blue eyes were so vibrant and excited. A blue headband held her hair from her face and let it cascade down her back. It had grown in the time she had been in Montana. It was nearly to her lower back now.

“So, what was it you asked for?” I ventured as I pulled the present out of my bag for her. She smiled brightly as I handed it to her.

She ripped the package open in no time and smiled down at the university pullover I had gotten her, “Thanks Amy!” Once released from Faith’s grasp she hugged me and continued, “I asked for a dance with Joseph. He said he’d dance with me.”

I blinked at Faith, who smiled knowingly at me. She only wanted to dance with Joseph? If that was all she wanted, thank God Joseph agreed.

“Come on Nat, let’s get you in your dress.” Faith said. I smiled and agreed with Faith. The dress was black, one shouldered, and hugged every curve my sister had. It was a bold choice. It, somehow, was still modest, not showing much of her skin.

She dropped her robe and I held her hair up as she stepped in to the dress. Faith brought it up and started to zip it when a knock on the door signaled, we were bordering on late.

From the other side of the door came Jacob’s muffled voice, “It looks bad that the birthday girl is late to her own party.”

“We’ll be there soon. Perfection cannot be rushed sir!” I retorted as Faith finished zipping up the dress. Nat sat on the bed gingerly, careful not to catch the fabric on anything, as I helped with her heels. Her entire outfit for the night was purpose built. She wanted to look like a woman, not a girl. I could feel her hope building. Something in me started to tingle, as if warning me…

“Amy, how do I look?” Nat asked as I stood up and took in the sight of my baby sister all grown up. I let a single tear run down my face.

“Beautiful.” I answered honestly. I gave her temple a kiss and allowed her to fuss with her makeup. She looked stunning. As she was finally ready to join the party I smiled and said, “One last surprise. Stay here.”

I ducked out of the room and turned to the right. Sure enough, waiting right outside were our brothers. They were dressed up too, in nice shirts and slacks. I nodded approvingly at them and said, “No lady should arrive unescorted.”

Nat seemed confused but walked outside when I motioned for her. Her eyes set on our brothers and she let out a yell, “Andy! Chris!” She rushed them, as quickly as her heels would allow, and hugged them both.

“They will escort you to the party, if you like.” I said as I gave Andy and Chris a kiss to their temples. It was good to have them visit, even if it was just for Nat’s birthday. It was nice.

Jacob, with his hair styled and his suit matching my own black dress, offered his arms to me and Faith. We would enter the main area of the compound where the music and food was at. Nat was escorted in first, Andy and Chris either side of her. The crowd cheered as she entered the fray.

I strained my neck to watch Joseph’s reaction. His skin drained of color sans a blush that spread across his cheeks. It was actually cute to see him so flustered.

“Amelia, tell me you handled that business in Georgia.” Faith whispered to me.

Tearing my attention away from Joseph I peaked at her around Jacob and whispered back, “Dance the night away, it’s been settled.”

Upon our own arrival in the fray, Jacob passed Faith off to Pratt and then took me right up to the dance floor, “Dance with me?”

“Of course.”

~~

She had been dancing the night away, taking breaks only long enough to grab a drink or something to eat. She was so beautiful, and it was true, she was a stunning young woman. It took everything in him to recover when she had arrived. Her brothers had escorted her in and she was so lovely that he lost the ability to speak.

And so there he was, leaning on the doorway to the chapel, just watching her. She was happy, and her smile hadn’t faded once that evening. He took the chance to duck in to his room, getting away from the noise and the many people that were staring at him. There were so many in the community that still were uneasy with him. He understood that. It didn’t bother him, but it was getting to be a bit much for the night.

His room in his little cabin on the compound provided privacy for him to think things over. He would dance with Natalie, he had promised to. He _wanted_ to dance with her. As he took in the sight of his room, slightly messy in the wake of the women in his life, he smiled to himself. Perhaps, if he was truly lucky, his brother would turn out to be right. Maybe Jacob was right about the Bond playing outside its jurisdiction. Could he be lucky enough to have a second soulmate?

Something was strewn perfectly on the end of his bed: a pullover. It was a university pullover; a prestigious one at that too. _‘This is one of the universities Natalie applied to.’_ He mulled over in his mind. Amelia must have gotten it for her while in Georgia. _‘She has high aspirations.’_ He knew she did. She had been ambitious since her arrival to Montana. She had pushed herself to heal and welcome the touch of others again. She had forced herself to go out on the town and get used to people once more. If she was knocked down, she wouldn’t stay down for long.

He was proud of the woman he had watched her grow in to. She was strong, just like a Daniels. Just like her sister. She would accomplish great things. To think of what she would accomplish with the right partner in her life… _‘What are you doing Joe? She deserves someone that will be a partner to her, not a burden.’_

He instantly masked his sudden pain when he heard Amelia’s voice behind him at the door, “Joseph, after the next song I think it would be a good time to ask Nat to dance.”

He faced her, his sister, and smiled, “Of course. I figured I would let her get the wild dancing out of the way first.” Amelia laughed lightly at his words and nodded before he continued, “In the meantime, if the song isn’t too wild, would you do me the honor?” He held his hand out to her.

Her smile stretched wide and her green orbs sparkled up at him, “The honor is mine.” She placed her hand in his and the two went to join the party again. The song was a simple one, beautiful and sweet. He spun Amelia around and dipped her low in the middle of the song, sending her into a fit of melodious giggles.

As he pulled her back up and continued their swaying, she rested her head on his chest and said, “Whatever has you worried, please know I’m here for you.”

He tensed, she had seen right through him. He hugged her tight as the song drew to an end, “Amelia, you are too good.”

The song ended and as they parted and the song changed to a very upbeat song, he led Amelia to the drink table. As the gentleman he was he grabbed two cups of water and offered one to his dance partner. She took it thankfully and after a few sips continued, “Joe… I want you happy. You haven’t been happy since Vegas. It hurts to know that you’re keeping yourself from happiness.”

He took note of the nickname. The familial way she referred to him, it made him happy in a way he couldn’t put in words. He leaned down, pecked a kiss to her temple, and whispered, “You know why, though. I’ll heal. This isn’t the first heartache I’ve endured.”

He felt her hand graze his arm. He had rolled his sleeves up and the tattoo of his wife was visible on his arm. He had loved that woman with every fiber of his being, he still did. That was a fact about him, he would never not love his wife. He was ready to love that deeply again, but he couldn’t act on it. The object of that affection deserved much more than he could offer.

She caressed the tattoo and whispered back, “Joe, I wish you’d believe us. But if that’s your decision, I respect it.”

The DJ announced that there was a slow song coming up soon and that everyone should go find their partners now. With a wink from Amelia, Joseph started out for Natalie. He had made her a promise and he would make good on it. She hadn’t asked for anything other than a dance with him for her birthday. It would be four minutes he would treasure for years to come. He would have to be content with the dance to come and then let her fly. She would go out on her own soon and she would soar.

She was smiling and giggling with Jess, Joey, and her brothers. Her brothers were attempting to flirt with the huntress and deputy; it wasn’t going well. It was a bit comical to see. But his approach gave the two women a momentary break from the advances they were receiving.

“Ladies,” He greeted the three women before turning to Andy and Chris, “Gentlemen,” he fixed his gaze on Natalie and smiled, “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me for the next song?”

Natalie, in her beautiful dress, blushed and replied, “Yes, thank you.” As if perfectly timed, the song that had been playing seemed to morph into a slow song. He held his hand out to Natalie, half expecting someone else to whisk her away, but was relieved when she took his hand. In her heels, the raven-haired goddess before him stood as tall as his chin. She was in some impressively high heels. The fact she was still in them was astonishing.

The lyrics started as he spun her around and pulled her close. He led them around the dancefloor, quickly dominating it. As the party-goers began to form a crowd on the outskirts of the dancefloor, everyone melted away. It was as if it were just the two of them.

Blue crystals peered up at him, sparkling with joy. He couldn’t help the smile that formed. It felt right, having her in his arms. Her dress was beautiful and accentuated her curves. Before him was a woman… no, a goddess. He was holding a goddess in his arms and she was smiling up at him as if he were her whole world. It wasn’t fair, but he reveled in the feeling.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, tucking herself in to him a bit more, and said, “Thank you, Joe. This is all I wanted for my birthday.”

He held her close, wrapping his arms around her frame, “Anything for you, Natalie.” He meant it. He would do anything for her. Even if it meant heartache for him. He needed to stand back and let her fly. She would leave for college soon and he would stay behind. He would watch her grow and find love out there in the world. He would stay on the sidelines.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as a result her chest pressed more in to him, and she whispered, “Can I tell you a secret?”

He held back the urge to pull her even closer to him and answered, “Your secret will be safe with me.”

She hesitated, as if talking herself out of telling him, but eventually whispered in his ear, “I know why you did what you did in Vegas. All the reasons, I mean.” She paused, allowing herself a moment to gain the courage to continue, “Andy told me what you did for him.” She leaned up to him, pressed her lips to his cheek, and ended her secret with, “Thank you. You’ve done so much for me and my family.”

He couldn’t help it, he was overwhelmed. Before he knew it he was burying his face in her hair. He allowed a few tears to slip past his eyelids before he answered, “It was to protect you. Everything was to protect you.”

The song was nearing its end. He stood himself up, allowing the woman in his arms to wipe the runaway tears from his face, and then ended the song by dipping Natalie low. He stood her up and smiled shyly as the crowd that had surrounded them came back in to their world and applauded them. The two, embarrassed, nodded their heads and ducked out of the center of the crowd. Everyone was whistling and applauding, as if they had just made themselves and official item.

The middle Seed took note of how embarrassed Natalie was becoming and took her hand. She gave him a confused look but followed when he began leading her out of the crowd and away from everyone. He took her to the edge of the island, behind the chapel. The moon was reflected in the water. A perfect sliver somehow lit up the night sky along with all the stars.

“They mean well.” He said to her. It was the truth, after all.

She nodded, “I know. Just, I don’t really like being the center of attention like that.”

He took note of the wind that had caught up her hair in a whirlwind. The little wildflowers that had adorned her hair formed a Disney-worthy sight as they encircled her before blowing away in the wind. She was gorgeous. Her dress was skin-tight, knee-length, with a single strap over her right shoulder was a black that matched her hair. Her eyes popped against the deep dark of her hair and dress. She was gorgeous. Everything any man could ever hope for.

“Joe?” Natalie’s voice brought him back to the compound, back to them.

He raised his eyebrows as he replied with a, “Yes?”

“Why did you back off from me? You… I… well I thought we were getting close.” She was confused and needed an answer. But what answer could he offer that wouldn’t hurt her?

“Natalie….” He stopped. He didn’t know how to answer her.

She ventured a bit more, “Is it because of my age? I know the difference isn’t conventional. But… I have feelings for you Joe. Just tell me why you backed off. I could have sworn you felt something for me too.” She was defeating herself the more she spoke. Her eyes were downcast, and doubt was creeping in.

What could he do that wouldn’t crush her? She was practically pouring out her soul to him. The answer he wanted to give her would end with them together. But the answer that she deserved, even though it would give her the freedom to live her life, would crush her.

“Joe? Please tell me I didn’t make that up. Please tell me that you feel something for me. I… tell me I’m not the kid that has a child-like crush on the man that saved her….” Her words were coated in doubt.

He couldn’t answer. He was stunned to silence. Conflicting feelings froze him in place. Nothing would come out. What was worse, he knew it was hurting her. He knew that he could alleviate all her pain and hurt by admitting the truth. But if he did that, she would tie herself to him. She would limit herself forever. No… he couldn’t let her do that.

“Joe?” She spoke his name, hurt lacing it. Her eyes brimmed with tears and as he stood there, unspeaking, the dam broke. The tears spilled over and cascaded down her face. “I’m such an idiot!” She immediately ran past him.

As she left him behind, what she couldn’t have heard over the music from the party, was his broken voice croak out, “I’m so sorry….” And he, too, let the dam break.

~~


	15. Heart Break

Jacob was dancing with Faith as I spun around with John like a ditzy maniac. But, John was acting just the same, so we made quite the pair. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a distraught Nat running haphazardly past everyone and gunning it for the parking lot. She was teetering and as she attempted to get past a group of people her heel sunk in the ground and down she went. Almost.

John and I made our way to her as Sharky managed to catch her. She had tears streaming down her face and she was trying to push Sharky away.

“Hey baby girl, talk to me.” I said as I got to her. She saw me and clung on. Sharky let her go once I had enough of a hold of her. I smiled at him shortly, thanking him, and returning my attention to Nat as John helped usher us out of sight.

Once we were far enough away from the party, I repeated myself as I dried her face, “Come on, talk to me baby girl. What happened?”

She calmed down a bit, allowing John to pull the handkerchief from his jacket pocket to dry her face more effectively. The dapper fuck. She clung to the material as she said, “I’m an idiot. Get me out of here.”

John and I had a hunch as to what had happened. I said, “Okay, let’s get you out of here. Where do you want to go?”

Nat’s ankle was starting to swell thanks to her near tumble a few moments ago, so John scooped her up and carried her bridal-style to my car. I got in the driver’s seat, discarded my heels in the back seat, and started the engine.

“Can we go to your house, Amy?” She asked me, desperation in her voice. I nodded and obliged. John shut her door and I took off, knowing that he was going to go rip Joseph a new one. Rightly so. God damnit!

~~

Few people had been paying attention to the spectacle of the birthday girl running out on her own party in tears. Most took note that it wasn’t their business so continued enjoying the festivities. Jacob had seen the whole show and decided that he would get to the bottom of it. He walked out behind the church, knowing that he would find his brother there.

As the Soldier turned the corner, hell-bent on beating the shit out of Joseph, he was met with the sight of a broken man. Joseph was hunched a bit, arms wrapped around himself, and his hand covering his mouth. He was muffling his cries. Instantly the rage he had felt for the hurt that was inflicted on Natalie was gone; replaced with concern for his brother.

“Joe…” He said softly, offering to comfort his brother. It had been years, decades, since his brother had clung to him and cried. He allowed his little brother to bury his face in his chest to muffle the cries. He just stood there, holding the broken man, and guarded him from everything of the evening. It wasn’t much, but he could keep others at bay and allow the hurt to pass in peace.

“She’s gone.” He kept repeating. It was much the same way he had said those words when he was told his wife had passed. For the next three years he had chanted those words on the anniversary of the wreck. Now, as Amelia drove Natalie away, he chanted those words once more. He was mourning the loss of a great love once again, and there was nothing Jacob could do about it.

“I know.” Was all he was able to say in return as he held his brother tight.

~~

The drive was quick and as soon as we got inside, she shattered. I watched as my little sister threw herself on the couch and lost all control. She cried and wailed. Her tears blinded her as they rolled down her face.

I joined her on the couch and opened my arms to her. She fell in to my lap and clung on tight. Her face buried in my stomach and I heard her question, “What’s wrong with me? Why doesn’t he like me?”

Those words killed me. My soul hurt when she questioned what was wrong with her. She continued her cries and questions, not accepting when I told her nothing was wrong with her. She couldn’t understand and couldn’t calm enough to tell me what had happened.

She cried herself to sleep eventually and it wasn’t long after that I joined her out of exhaustion of my own. Both of our dreams were fraught with terrors.

~~


	16. Flying Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia had two problems to solve. One was to save John's career, without him knowing. And the other was fix the broken hearts of her sister and Joseph. One was going to be significantly easier than the other.

There was nothing I could do but watch over the past few weeks as Nat sank in on herself. Her confidence had caved resulting in her becoming timid and shy once again. Second guessing herself to a point that made me want to cry. But she wouldn’t listen to any of us when we tried to tell her she had done nothing wrong.

It was rage-inducing, the knowledge of how Joseph reacted that night. Lack of reaction was a better way to describe it. But I understood his motives behind refraining from answering truthfully to her. He was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was the worst option for her. He was ironclad in his conviction to keep out of her way of greatness.

Her happiness hadn’t even returned when she was finally accepted to Yale. After waiting weeks for an answer, it came: the acceptance letter. She was ready to head out and I had helped her pack up all her things for her first year at college. I prayed to whoever was listening that she found some sort of happiness there, far away from the heartache that had managed to form here in Montana.

And, as if the pain of watching my sister downward spiral wasn’t enough, there was John….

~~

“Thank you, again.” He said in to the phone as he packed his things. Somehow, Tim had pulled some strings and gotten the court date pushed. The past few weeks, John had used the extra time to study his case. If it came down to it, he would fight to keep his license.

_“Yeah man, and just so you know, you’ve got a guardian angel in your corner.”_ Tim stated.

John paused, not fully understanding what his friend meant. Before he could ask for clarification Tim rushed on about needed to go and then the line cut out. The lawyer just pushed the oddity of his friend and his statement to the back burner for the time being. He had to make it to his flight without his family noticing. He hadn’t come up with a good story, so he booked himself a flight out of Montana in the wee hours of the morning. He could sleep on the plane and be ready for the hearing when he landed.

As he clasped his briefcase closed and turned to exit the study he was met with the sight of his sister. Her face knit together in a frown and arms crossed told him she wasn’t happy. Her hair was loose and seemed to move on its own somehow. She was burning.

“Faith?” John ventured.

She entered the study and flopped on the small couch, “Joseph is so stupid!”

_‘Thank God she isn’t mad at me!’_ He thought to himself as he set his briefcase down on the desk, freeing him up to sit next to the angry woman. Her face was directed up at the ceiling and she just huffed in frustration.

“She’s about to head out for Yale! She’s about to be gone and he still hasn’t gotten his head out of his ass!” She leaned on him next and he just draped an arm around her shoulders.

“He’s convinced himself she’s better off without him.”

She scoffed audibly and retorted, “He’s an idiot. They’re meant for each other and he’s letting her slip through his fingers.”

He kissed the top of her head allowing her to curl up further in to him. He couldn’t argue with her. Their brother was screwing up arguably the best thing to have happened to him for a long time. It was hard, but they couldn’t do anything but watch.

“Sometimes, I think he’s too noble. Others, I think he’s scared. Either way, he chose to stay out of her life. He chose to give her up for her to fly. We have to respect that, Faith.” He explained.

She nodded her head against his shoulder and stayed quiet. No one wanted to respect his decision; but they all did. They were staying out of it. Everyone encouraging Nat to pursue her feelings ended up in a massive heartbreak for her. No one thought Joseph would have still let her go after all that.

“I just know they’re soulmates. I know it. I want them to be happy together.” She whispered as she stood back up. Her hair hid her face as she walked out, “Sorry for bothering you, John.”

“You’re never a bother.” He replied as she walked down the hall.

~~

There he was, my love, sitting at the kitchen counter. He had his face in the newspaper, bagel hanging from his mouth, and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was my everything. And even though we had ended up with little time to ourselves the past few weeks, we still took the time to have our morning routine.

Wake up, Jacob starts a pot of coffee, I start the shower for us and set out our clothes for the day. After showering and dressing, we both get a cup of coffee, I pop the bagels in the toaster, and we both sit at the kitchen counter to enjoy our meager breakfast. We normally just read the paper, enjoy the silence and caffeine, then we brush our teeth, I pull back my hair, and off we go for our day.

But today, I woke late. He had gotten everything ready for us and waited on me at his normal seat at the counter. Strolling over to him, still wearing his shirt from the night before, I asked, “How long have you been up?”

He didn’t look at me, just smiled around his bagel, and said, “Not long, about an hour or two.”

I kissed his cheek as I grabbed a cup for myself. He usually woke me when he got up; for him to let me sleep must mean he wanted me rested for something. It was hard to tell. Maybe he had just felt like being nice.

“So, how’s she doing? Ready for the move?” He asked, folding the newspaper up and setting it to the side.

I sat next to him, coffee in hand, and said, “Yeah, she’s ready for the move. But I think she’s eager for it just to be away from Joseph.” A sip of the precious liquid allowed me some time to think before asking, “How’s Joe?”

It was Jacob’s turn to sip his coffee. The truth, which we both knew, was that Joseph wasn’t doing well. Outwardly, to everyone else, he was fantastic. But on the inside, he was dying. His room at the compound was a mess. He never came by the Ranch anymore. He had even canceled our cooking nights for the past three weeks. He was retreating in on himself, and we couldn’t stop him. The only one that could stop him was convinced he didn’t want her around.

“Same.” He finally answered. I nodded my head.

“I’m flying out today.” I stated after five minutes of silence.

Jacob pressed a kiss to my temple and said, “I know. Be safe, yeah? Bring my baby brother home with his career in-tact?”

I smiled, leaning in to his kiss, and replied, “You know I will.”

~~

She would leave at the end of the month. She would be off to Yale and safely away from the embarrassment she was enduring in Hope County. How could she have been so foolish? Why would a man like Joseph want a kid like her? It had been a fairytale like crush on the knight in shining armor… what was worse: she still felt the same for him.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was so young; just eighteen. How could she have thought that a dress and a pair of heels would make her seem older? How were they supposed to make anyone think of her as anything other than she was: a kid?

“How could you have been so stupid?” She asked herself. Her phone dinged, alerting her to a text. Sighing and scowling at the child in the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom and to the bed where her phone had been tossed hours ago.

_‘I’m headed out of town for the next couple days. I’ll be back soon. If you need anything at all, Jacob is there for you. Please remember to eat, baby girl. Love ya, Amy.’_ Despite her berating thoughts, she smiled. Amy was so worried lately over her. She couldn’t blame her sister for caring. It was nice that someone cared.

Flopping on the bed, staring at the ceiling, she let a tear roll down her face. She still felt the same for him. She still had a crush on the knight in shining armor. With how she felt, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could love him… if he let her.

_‘He made it clear, stupid girl! He doesn’t want some kid that needed rescuing.’_

~~


	17. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John had heard people refer to his secret guardian angel. It was time to find out just who the angel was.

“Mr. Duncan,” Called a young man from ahead of him in the Georgia courthouse. John swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. He hadn’t gone by Duncan in years, though it was technically still his legal name.

“Yes,” He replied, once the lump was down.

“Please follow me. The judge would like to see you in her office.” The man stated and turned. He wasn’t going to check that he was being followed, he just left. John rushed after him, realizing he had been frozen to the floor for a few seconds.

It was never a neutral thing to have a judge request your presence before the hearing. It was either great news or terrible news. In this situation, John highly doubted it would be a good news scenario. Great…

Turn after turn, passing courtroom after courtroom, they finally ended down a corridor of offices. The name on the door of the office they stopped in front of, however, was familiar. Could it be? The man knocked and opened the door after they heard a soft, “Come in.”

With the door open, John’s escort stood to the side and motioned for him to enter. John nodded and walked inside the door. He felt abandoned instantly as the door shut behind him. The escort had not entered as well. John was left to face the judge alone.

He held his briefcase a bit tighter as he stepped further in the office and announced himself, “I was told you wanted to see me before the hearing?”

The chair, that had been faced away from the rest of the room, turned around revealing who the judge really was. Sure enough, the name _had_ been familiar. Before him was a colleague of his, Moreen O’Niell. Her face was the same as when they were in university. Her bright red hair and green eyes were a perfect match to her freckled skin. Her lips, thin upper and full lower, pulled into a smile that revealed perfect set dimples in her cheeks. Her frame was slim but muscular.

The woman before him, still smiling, broke their silence, “Johnny, you’re still getting in to trouble I see.” Placing her hands on her desk, she pushed herself to her feet. She started walking around her large oak desk and continued, “I just couldn’t believe my luck when I was the one assigned this case. Trust me, it was a hot mess when I got it.” She was in front of her desk now, leaning against it with arms crossed, “You pissed off some pretty important people, Johnny.”

He nodded, tucking all his questions away for later, and replied, “I know. I never did like people getting away with shit.”

She nodded, saying, “Yeah, I agree. But concealing your relation to those you represented? Not smart.”

He felt the blush the spread across his face, “Yeah, I know.”

She sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and pushed off the desk, “You’ve got one hell of a guardian angel in your corner, Johnny.”

That phrase again… with an eyebrow raised John asked, “Why are you the second person in the past forty-eight hours to say that to me?”

She smirked instantly, cocked her head to the side, and said, “Maybe it’s because we know something you don’t know. That’s not important. What is important is this: the Georgia Bar won’t take you license. You’ll be on probationary status for six months, but that’ll go by in no time.”

He couldn’t believe it. It had been a vendetta against him. He had pissed off the wrong people. But how did he get so lucky?

As if she could read his mind, Moreen said, “Johnny, the police force knew someone had it out for you. All the work you did for them, for free too, made them work overtime on clearing your name. And, I’m not one for blackmail. In fact, I want you to help me bring those fuckers down. Blackmail, last I checked, was illegal.” She grabbed a file from her desk and offered it to him.

The file, upon opening it, was filled with evidence of blackmail of the members of the Georgia Bar, as well as Moreen herself, in order to take his license. John’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. The dirt the guy had on all the Bar members was impressive. But the dirt the guy managed to get on Moreen was just a low blow, even for a blackmailer.

“Yeah, he threatened to release pictures that were taken without my knowledge… of us… in college.” She said.

The pictures in question were of a rather memorable night. But they hadn’t taken pictures like that… ever… He looked from the pictures to the woman before him and just asked, “Who the hell is this guy?”

Her eyes squinted as she answered, “Turns out this guy that hates you, is an ex of mine.”

If it was possibly for his eyebrows to raise any higher, that statement had managed to do it. He had no words for her. The world just got smaller and smaller with each new bit of information he was told.

She nodded, “Yeah, small world. But, for now, the Georgia Bar needs you in Courtroom C in order to put you on probationary notice. After that,” She stepped closer to him, pressed a hand to his chest, and batted her lashes at him like she used to at university, “we should catch up over a drink.”

~~

He was so happy, heading for the exit of the courtroom. It didn’t matter if he was on probationary status or not. He had his license still. He was still a lawyer. He had kept his license! But something the Bar members had said stuck with him. A phrase he had heard twice already. Now, after a third time hearing it, he was beginning to get paranoid. Who the hell was this guardian angel everyone was alluding to?

Pushing the doors open, while still mulling over who the guardian angel was, he stopped short when he looked up and saw another familiar face.

“Amelia?” He asked, bewildered and slightly worried. She smiled and nodded, standing before him. He blinked and asked, “Did work bring you here?” He prayed she didn’t know. He didn’t want to be a burden on his family….

“No.” She replied simply.

His eyebrows knitted together, worrying, as he asked, “What brought you here?”

She smiled and tilted her head to the side a bit, “Supporting my brother.”

It was then, in that instant, that he realized who everyone had been referring to. Of course she knew, somehow. He couldn’t help but blush and smile at the same time. He had been so careful to keep this from his family, but she somehow found out, “So you’re the guardian angel everyone kept mentioning.”

“I think you’ll find you have quite of few of those in your corner, John.” She said as he opened his arms to her. She hugged him.

In that hug, he felt all the worry melt away. He had been ready to fight tooth and nail for his career, his livelihood. But all along, he had a sister that was willing to work in the shadows to protect him. The Bond brought her close to his brother, yet it was him that she went to bat for. He couldn’t have been luckier if he had tried.

As he rested his head atop hers, John whispered, “Thank you, Amelia.”

She whispered back, “Anything for you John.”

As they parted and started to walk towards a bench to sit at, Amelia started to ask, “If it’s okay with you, I’m headed back today. With one issue sorted, Jake and I have another to settle before we can start planning the wedding.”

John laughed, “Joe and Nat?” He watched her nod her head. He knew that they were hurting. He knew that it was stupid, the reason why. But he had been so bent out over his issue that he hadn’t really been a presence with the family for the past couple weeks. He had retreated to his study and buried his nose in all his legal tomes.

“She leaves for Yale in a couple days. She says it’s to settle in to the dorms early, but it’s really just to escape Hope County. She’s running from her soul mate. God, if they were Alpha/Omega this would be so much easier.” Amelia said in frustration. After she took a breath, or two… or ten, she smirked at him and said, “But you’ve got catching up to do, and I’ve got a plane to catch.”

She stood with that and kissed his cheek. Before he could register what she had just said she was headed for the entrance of the courthouse. As if on cue, the man from earlier appeared next to him.

“Mr. Duncan, please follow me.” And just as before, he turned and started on his way without verifying John was following. This time, however, John followed immediately. The path was just as winding, but some of it looked familiar, as John realized they were headed back to Moreen’s office.

They turned down the same corridor they had gone to before but were met by the redhead before they got to the office door. She smiled, told the young man she could take it from there, and once left alone said, “How about that drink?”

He smiled, realizing what she was getting at, and whispered, “I’d be honored, Mo.” She beamed a stunning smile up at him and started to walk. She was just as confident as he remembered. She strutted ahead of him, and he knew it was for him to admire her.

Right before they turned the corner and left the privacy of the empty corridor, she said over her shoulder, “I’d like to pick up where we left off, Johnny.”

That was fine by him.

~~


	18. Late Bloomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, people are late bloomers. And sometimes, those late bloomers break all the rules we think we know.

The plane landed in Helena late in the day. The small hopper plane I caught, curtesy of Nick Rye, was a quick second stretch of the trip. Nick and I caught up on the short flight. We hadn’t spoken much since the conflict. It was nice to hear how his daughter was growing and how Kim was doing.

After landing, I borrowed on of his ATVs to head up to the cabin. Jacob was asleep on the couch, book laying atop his chest. The evidence of him attempting to stay up until I got home was all over the coffee table. He had a cup of coffee, music was playing on his phone, and he even had a snack set out. He clearly, lost the fight against sleep.

I set my bag down and walked over to him, whispering, “Baby, I’m home.”

He didn’t open his eyes, but stirred enough to wake, “Welcome home, Rook.”

I kissed his lips softly and whispered, “John’s career is safe. His love life may catch a break too.”

“That’s nice.” He muttered. Clearly, he was still sleeping halfway. It made me giggle.

“We’ll talk in the morning. Scoot over.” I said. He moved so I could sleep with him on the couch. Both our backs would hurt in the morning, but it was worth it to sleep with my love.

~~

_Four Months Later_

We were cooking together again. It was nice. Somehow, I had gotten Joseph to agree to start up our Friday Night Cooking back up. I missed spending time one-on-one with him. So, there we were, in the backyard at the cabin, grilling burgers.

Having grabbed us beer, I offered him one and asked, “Be honest, how have you been?”

He flipped the last of the burgers after taking the beer and replied, “Honest? Like shit. This one is hard to move past. I don’t know if I can, Amy.”

I nodded my head, sipping my beer. He was meant to be with her. I had no idea how to get them to admit it. But, she was on her way home. It was the end of the semester and she was coming home for the first time since leaving for Yale.

“I know what you’re thinking. How are we going to be around one another when she gets here?” He was moving the burgers to a plate. It was time to eat.

Standing and starting to assemble the burgers for us I admitted, “Yeah, I’m a bit worried. You both won’t speak with one another. You think it’s to save her from limiting herself. She thinks it’s because you think of her as a kid. Both of you are being stupid.”

He laughed, a genuine laugh. It was the first time in over four months that he had actually laughed.

“I’m trying to be responsible here. If I acted on my desire, I’d be in her life in any capacity he allowed. But, the problem is she feels strongly for me. That is going to limit her. I’m too old for her, Amy.”

I rolled my eyes, “God, I wish you two were Alpha/Omega.”

He smirked and grabbed one of the burgers I assembled, “Oh would you now?”

I flicked a pickle at him and giggled, “Yes, it would be settled by now and everyone would be happy!”

~~

The day had gone well. His love had spent the afternoon with his brother. Something in the middle Seed brother was coming alive again. Perhaps it was due to Nat’s imminent return. She would be landing in Helena in a matter of hours now. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Jacob smiled, hearing Amelia laugh with Joe in the back yard. He was content with cleaning his rifle in the living room. He had to busy himself, since he was anxious for Nat’s return. Everyone was hoping that somehow, magically, Joe would admit his feelings to Nat before it was too late.

As he started to reassemble his now immaculate rifle, he heard a yell that froze him to his core.

“JACOB GET OUT HERE NOW!”

~~

“JACOB GET OUT HERE NOW!” I screamed out as I watched Joe collapse to the ground grasping at his stomach.

He was writhing in pain on the ground, his eyes screwed shut, and sweat beading on his forehead. I knelt down and let him grasp at me. I couldn’t fathom what made him hurt. He had been fine a second ago. It was almost like he was reacting like… Jacob?

Jacob rushed out the back door and saw the two of us on the ground. One look at the color draining from his face told me I was right. He was feeling a Bond form. Good God, was it even possible? If he really did present so late… that meant, “God Jacob!”

“I know.” He stated. Immediately he pulled his phone out. John was headed to Nick’s airstrip to pick up Nat when she landed. If we were right, then Nat was about to die… God, she really was Omega?

“It’s going to be okay, Joe. Just hang in there.” I said to him, rocking us side to side.

He gritted his teeth and said, “It’s like something snapped. God, it’s splitting me in two!” His arms wrapped tighter around me, legs curling in on himself. He was in agony. It was an agony Jacob and I knew well… Wait… splitting in two? Could it be? Jacob and I looked at each other, shocked. Nat wasn’t the Omega!

~~

John was sat on his car at Nick Rye & Daughter’s airstrip, waiting on his sister to land. He could see Nick’s plane off in the distance. He couldn’t wait to see her. The first semester of college was always the one that changed each student the most. The lawyer couldn’t wait to see how it changed the young, timid girl that had left months ago.

_‘Has she landed?’_ His phone dinged, it was Mo.

A smile spread across his face as he replied, _‘On the horizon now. She’ll land in the next few minutes.’_

_‘I can’t wait to meet her. She sounds like judge material from what you’ve told me.’_

_‘Hey now, I’m trying to recruit her for Seed Law, thank you very much!’_ He was so happy with how his relationship picked back up with the red headed judge. She was still everything he wanted in a woman. Somehow, by magic, she was still in to him too. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

_‘Give her a hug for me, yeah?’_

_‘Will do. You’ll have to meet her soon.’_ With that, he returned his phone to his back pocket. Looking at the sky he blocked out the sun as he watched Nick start his descent.

The wheels no sooner touched down than his phone began to ring. It was Jake’s ringtone. He never called, something was wrong, “What’s going on?”

_“It’s Joe, he’s… Nat… is she okay?”_ Came the normally stoic man’s frantic voice.

“They just landed. What’s wrong?” Just as he asked that he could hear Joe yell in pain… just like Amelia had done when they had radioed all those months ago… Oh God! John looked at the plane, realizing that Nick had stopped in abruptly short and was jumping out with Nat in his arms.

One look at the woman, black hair in a Dutch braid, black skinny jeans, grey tank top, and heels showed him she had come in to her own in college. But she seemed unable to walk on her own. One hand was over Nick’s shoulder and the other gripped her stomach.

John rushed to them, “What happened?”

“My spine hurts. I don’t know what happened. I… I can’t stand on my own. John,” Her eyes were worried, afraid. She had no idea what was happening to her, “I’m scared.”

Nick handed her off to him, worried but understanding that he couldn’t help. John scooped her up in his arms and ran to the car, his phone still clutched in his hand. Once he deposited her in the passenger seat of his car, he put the phone back to his ear, “I’ve got her. She says her spine hurts. Jake….”

_“I know. Get her to the cabin.”_

~~


	19. Finally Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it really be this simple after all?

“John, what’s happening?” Nat’s cries sounded to his ears. He could hear the fear in her voice. She didn’t understand what was happening. In truth, John barely understood himself.

He white-knuckled the entire way to the cabin. He had to get her to the cabin. They could make each other better. Her pain would stop, and Joe would be relieved of the agony.

Holding the handle on the door, Nat spoke, “Is Joe okay?” She was gritting through the pain, but ignoring it now. She looked to him, intent on getting an answer.

He continued pushing the vehicle’s capability, “I don’t know. He’s in a lot of pain right now. We think…”

“He’s in pain? That isn’t okay, John!” She was angry now. Yup, she was an Alpha all right. He chuckled in response, making her more frustrated with him.

“Calm down, we’ll get you to him. Man, we were all just joking about wanting the two of you to be Alpha/Omega.” John was trying to lighten the mood. But his joke seemed to freeze the woman next to him. She hadn’t put it together. The pain, the sudden worry over Joe, and the timing; it all pointed to the obvious.

She leaned back, holding her stomach again, and the color drained from her face. John could only guess at what she was thinking, but her facial expressions were quite amusing.

~~

Joe was about to break, I could see it. Jacob was pacing, pissed he couldn’t do anything. I held him there, in the back yard, whispering comforting words to him. I couldn’t do anything more than that.

From my arms I heard him ask, brokenly, “This is how you felt?”

I kissed his head, “Yeah, a little worse, but yeah.” He buried his face in my stomach, muffling his pained yell. His hands, spread out on my back, pulled me closer to him. I could tell he felt sad for my experience, now fully understanding the pain I had been in. 

“What do we do?” Jacob finally asked, having had enough of his brother’s cries of pain.

I looked up at my love, my Alpha, and said, “We can’t do anything more. John’s on his way with the only one that can do anything.”

Jacob was beside himself. He couldn’t help his brother and it was killing him. He hadn’t heard the majority of my pained cries over a year ago now. It hurt his soul. I just gave him an understanding look. To hear someone in such pain, but to know they are a loved one can make anyone feel helpless.

From my arms, once again, I heard Joseph mutter, “Why did this happen?”

I laughed hollowly, “The Bond doesn’t ask for permission. It does what it wants.” I started rubbing his back and just held him. I wasn’t a good substitute for the one his soul was crying for, but it was some comfort that I was able to offer.

~~

“John, what do you mean Alpha/Omega? I’m not an Omega.” Nothing made sense. I wasn’t Omega like Amy, this wasn’t supposed to happen!

“You’re right. You’re not an Omega.” He replied to me. It was as if he knew something obvious. What was it? I… oh God, could it be?

He turned at the drive for the cabin. Was he there? It was like something was taking hold of her, urging her further up the drive. Something was guiding her to him.

John made quick work of the drive. Before he parked at the top, I pulled the door handle. I could feel that he was close. I needed to be closer. The pain in my spine seemed to be leaving, subsiding? Maybe I was just ignoring it. Before I knew it, I was running around the cabin. I could hear muffled yells. It was him, oh God!

I turned the last corner and saw Joe with his face buried in Amy’s stomach on the ground. Jake was squatted next to them, distraught. Amy and I shared a look and I watched as she leaned down and whispered something to Joseph.

He seemed to gain a bit of composure and allowed Jake to help him stand. My feet took me to him, my body knowing we needed to be closer. As I approached, I could see his body relax. The pain was subsiding. 

He looked me up and down, something I relished, and said, “Natalie, I’m sorry.”

He held his hand out and cupped my face. Leaning in to the palm of his hand I just breathed in his scent. I could smell him, the alluring aroma coming from his body.

~~

The pain was gone the instant I smelled her scent. It was so pure, so alluring it was almost intoxicating. Her hair was in a Dutch braid, her grey tank top hugged her bust, and her black skinny jeans accentuated every curve of her legs. Her heels allowed her to be up to his chin and he relished the way it made her ass stand out. She was gorgeous.

“Natalie, I’m sorry.” He said to her, knowing that this meant they were actually destined for each other. She would be held back by his age. Everything he wanted for her in a partner would be squandered due to the Bond.

He couldn’t help but reach and touch her face. It made his soul soar when she pressed in to his palm. But the joy of that feeling was gone when suddenly she screamed and collapsed. She was in pain! He caught her, ignoring his own pain. Her body curled in to him and he wasn’t sure what to do. He looked from the woman in his arms to Jacob.

“Joe, you know what to do.”

Joseph swallowed the lump in his throat. Could it really be that simple? Amelia motioned for the cabin, signaling they would leave them be. Jacob held the door open for them as the middle Seed carried the woman in his arms to the couch. He wasn’t sure what the steps were for this.

Nat’s hands had found their way to his hair before he could stand back up. She forced his eyes to lock with hers and said, “Tell me the truth. Did you stay quiet that night because you thought you weren’t good enough for me?”

He nodded his head. Her personality had changed. She was outgoing again. She was strong willing and outgoing just like her sister. She had come in to her own as a woman. He rested their foreheads together and answered, “Yes, Natalie. I’m too old for you. I’ll hold you back forever now.”

She pressed in to his forehead and he heard a giggle, “Did Jake hold Amy back?”

He froze, she had a point. Jacob was quite a bit older than Amelia, and they were fine. Could it really be that simple? Could he have really overthought it to that extent? He looked at the woman, whose eyes were now filling with desire, and whispered, “Natalie, will you have me? Age and all?”

She smiled at him and pushed him away with one hand. He wasn’t sure what she was doing until her arms crossed and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. In one fluid motion she rid her body of the garment and returned her hands to his face, “Only if you’ll have me, age and all.”

Something in him snapped then. With every ounce of desire he had held at bay from the moment he realized how much he loved the woman before him, he crashed his lips atop hers. He pressed their bodies together, holding her waist with one hand and supporting his weight on the back of the couch with the other.

Her hands were sending him to a level of pleasure he hadn’t known possible. They ran from either side of his face, down his shoulders, sides, and quickly unfastened the buttons of his shirt. Her hands, after accomplishing their task, set quickly to the next. He felt her grab hold of his belt. He stopped her, earning a disgruntled moan from the woman beneath him.

His eyes, possessive and dark, looked at her, “I want to relish this. I want to take in every part of you.” He ran his hands over her body, slowly, deliberately. Her moans of pleasure sent him ever forward. He wanted to make her moan his name. It would be his goal.

He felt her writhe under his touch, making him smirk with pride. Her head fell back as another moan escaped her lips. Her hand pressed against his stomach, trailing down until she cupped his fully erect member. She pressed in just the right way, making him pause and groan.

“Joseph, take me.” She breathed in his ear as she spread her legs.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, hands tucking in the band of her pants, and whispered back, “Yes ma’am.”

~~

He opened the truck door for Amelia, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the cabin, “Let’s give them the cabin for the night.”

A giggle was his response as he shut the door. When he entered his side she said, “Yeah, let’s head to the house for the night. Afterwards, I think I may sign it over to Nat.”

It was his turn to laugh, “Joe has a house at the compound.” As he said it he realized how crowded that sounded and admitted, “But the house would offer them privacy. The congregation is going to lose it when they find out.”

“One step at a time. Let them get through the night.” She said while placing a hand atop his on the armrest. Her green eyes were stunning in the setting sun. She sighed and added, “I didn’t mean it quite so literally when I wished they were Alpha/Omega.”

Their laughter filled the truck as they headed off for their home away from home. Both knew, that in the morning they would be couch shopping.

~~


End file.
